Emerald City Season Two
by OwlStorm17
Summary: The second season of Emerald City (I own nothing).
1. While You were Gone

The new Queen, Ozma continued to look to the skies watching the Beast Forever circle the castle. She was being tugged forward by two Cardinal Witches.

"My Queen, we must leave." The Witch of the West said trying to urge her to the open carriage.

"It hasn't been a day, and I'm already forced to abandon the throne... was all this for nothing?" Ozma said agitated.

West sighed placing a hand on the young Queen's back. "If we stay here and and die, it will be for nothing. We need a safe place to build up our forces."

She looked to her sister for support but, Glinda remained silent looking occasionally to the Beast.

Ozma listened to her advisor and entered the carriage with the witches, the horses were already moving before the carriage was shut properly. The other witches and soldiers who chose to follow the Crown followed remaining close behind them.

They just left Emerald City when the ground quaked telling everyone that the Beast Forever has finally landed.

XxX

Jack had been drifting in and out of consciousness. He looked around weakly still tastings blood in his mouth. From what he could see, he was riding in the back of a large but cheap wagon.

The axe he picked up in the workshop laid close by. Most of the objects in the wagon, Jack remembered seeing in the scientist's workshop, Looks like Jane went back for him after all.

They went over a bump and he saw something moved out of place in the corner of his eye: It was a woman's hand.

Queen Langwidere...She was covered by a white sheet, strapped down to keep her in place. Jane must of went through a lot of trouble to sneak her body out of Ev. He could only imagine the chaos that kingdom was going through having witnessed their queen's 'death.'

Jack felt himself, loses consciousness again, though... just how conscious can somebody who was already dead be?

XxX

This was all very familiar for Lucas...or was it Roan…? He had very little mobility, the most he could do was move his head to shake off crows from getting near his eyes.

The day was almost done now, he was certain nobody was going to be coming up the road anytime soon especially after what he saw in the sky... he knew it wasn't good.

He bowed his head, hoping he could get some rest. He was half asleep when he heard horses whining, pulling something around, he thought that his confused and tired mind was playing tricks on him.

The horses stopped, and he heard a woman's voice:

"Dear God... I'll get you down."

He opened his eyes at first it was badly blurry but, when his vision cleared he saw a woman with red hair and spectacles working to get him off the post.

Once he was down, the woman began to untie the ropes. "What's your name?"

Even if he knew that answer, he wouldn't be able to reply since he quickly passed out.

XxX

The man who was strapped to the scarecrow post woke up. He sat up in the couch fixing the blanket around him. He could tell it was dark out now.

"You must be hungry." The woman who rescued him said and handed him a bowl of vegetable soup. "My name's Jane," She pointed behind her to someone else sitting in a old sofa. "And this is Jack."

He squinted his eyes at the other younger man, he too was eating. His ears caught the sound of ticking and realized that it was the young man's 'heart,' it sounded a little off though and looked like it took some damage. Most of what he could see was mechanical, but he was missing his left metal arm and one of his legs.

"Hi Scarecrow." Jack said weakly.

"Scarecrow?" He didn't recognize his own voice.

Jane half laughed, "I'm sorry, we never got your name, and I jokingly called you 'Scarecrow.' and it stuck." She finished her meal. "What is your real name?"

He took a bite and looked out the window seeing one moon in front of the other, the two moons had become one. "Actually, 'Scarecrow' is very fitting."

It didn't seem like Scarecrow had much else to say. Jane stood up and walked over to Jack.

"I'm going to get the basement ready, I'll fix you up tomorrow morning." She said while placing a blanket around his shoulders.

When Jane left, the two men finished their soup in silence.

XxX

"This should do for now." The West Witch said.

They made it to a small village and were spending the night at a inn, a few miles outside of Emerald City. All the witches and guards knew they couldn't stay here long, they just needed rest and maybe pick up some new recruits to help in the unavoidable battle that was to come.

Glinda was distant, like usual and West took a sip of her tea.

"I can't believe you made the _Queen_ make you tea." Glinda said leaning slightly to the left away from her sister.

"I didn't make her." West said pushing herself closer to Glinda. "Queen Ozma, said brewing keeps her calm. And it's _regular_ tea, there is no harm done for any of us."

The North Witch gave her a look of distrust.

Up the stairs where the bedrooms were, was surrounded by armed men. Inside one of the rooms laid the new ruler of Oz, not as Ozma but as Tip…still looking unhappy.

XxX

It was the middle of the next day, Scarecrow paced back and forth outside the farmhouse, he needed the fresh air. He turned around hearing the door open and saw Jane with a glass of water.

"How's Jack?" Scarecrow asked taking the water.

"Already walking around." Jane said, "wanted to stay in the basement while his clothes get cleaned."

Scarecrow nodded his head and turned away Chugging the water.

Jane walked a little to the side to get a glance at his face. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, who tied you to that post?"

He immediately stopped drinking, some water dripping down his chin. He took a breath before saying one name softly, "Dorothy…"

"Dorothy…? My Dorothy?"

Scarecrow gave the woman a confused look. "You know her? The one who came from the sky?

"She's my daughter." Jane said and Scarecrow nearly dropped the glass.

He chuckled with no real sense of humor, "You two look nothing alike."

Jane did manage to laugh, "I know, she takes after her father…Why would she do that to you?"

Feeling unworthy, Scarecrow lowered his eyes to the dirt. "I asked her to-no- I _begged_ her to stop me."

"Stop you from doing what?"

Scarecrow had a single tear run down his face, "From killing her."

Jane and the Scarecrow had a lot to talk about.

XxX

The axe swung down on a invisible enemy and Jack threw a punch with his new metal hand for good measure.

It seemed like the young man was preparing for war. He kept twirling as if dodging attacks. Jack was already use to his newly replaced limbs, they looked similar to his old ones that were hacked off on the battlefield against the Wizard's Guard. Some of the still human parts of him were wrapped up in bandages.

Jack grew tired quickly though, he needed rest too to make a full recovery. He looked to the table against the wall with a white sheet... he dropped the axe and picked up a stool and put it down at the table taking a seat.

With both flesh and metal hands shaking, Jack reach under the sheet and pulled out a familiar hand. He cradled and pressed it to his face and he broke down in tears.

He didn't know why he was crying; was it for her? Or was it for himself? Jack felt so alone right now, he desperately needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand. He needed Langwidere. He realized he was crying for both of them.

"Oh Jack." It was Jane's voice.

She had walked in quietly and placed his clean clothes on a chair. Jane stood behind him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You said that you can repair her?" Jack sounded both sad and desperate.

"I can," Jane said, "it may take a little time but, like I tried telling you the other day, you don't have to lose her…"

Jack calmed down, still holding Queen Langwidere's hand. He turned his head to look at Jane who had walked to stand on his right side. He had a look of determination.

"Teach me." Jack said. "Show me how to fix her... Show me how she works."

XxX

Eamonn had moved off the main road, that thing in the sky made him think that the poppies were getting to him...or maybe the Beast Forever truly was upon them?

He had made a small fire and was just finishing up a small meal. He already missed his wife and daughter's cooking... he missed his family.

At first he was horrified by the Queen's punishment but, as he walked away from Emerald City he realized that while it was cruel, it was also Just. It was what the coward deserved.

Having lost everything, Eamonn stared blankly into the fire.

XxX

The people who remained in Emerald City kept themselves locked up in their homes.

The ground shook and some of the people looked out their windows.

"Come out!" A inhuman voice yelled and carried out into the city. "Come a meet your new King!"

The people walked toward the palace where they bowed to a Queen not too long ago.

On the top of the stairs stood the Beast Forever, shrunken down to a more human size with olive colored skin. His wings were still extended as he looked out to the growing crowd with dark eyes and a oddly shaped head with tall pointed ears.

He raised his hands to the sky with sharp nails, "I am here to cleanse these lands!" He addressed the crowd, his mouth looking like it was filled with fangs.

"Are you here to kill us?" A woman asked.

The Beast turned to the woman and she took a step back in fear. "I am here to Rule." He said, "cleaning you of corruption!"

The people began to whisper amongst themselves.

"I am going to warn you: If you get in my way, if you in any way go against my Will... You will be punished."

The Beast Forever grinned. "Allow me to introduce to you, enforcers of my law!" He used his nails to cut into his left palm drawing blood. He whispered some words in another language.A red light came from his hand and he let it go.

The light turned into a flesh and blood heart. As it pumped, veins spread out and muscles formed around it. Soon enough, a creature similar to the Beast Forever stood in front of the gasping crowd, only difference was the red eyes and grey skin.

The new creature did the same ritual creating more like him.

The Beast Forever took a few steps forward to the citizens. "Bow." He commanded.

Every single person went to their knees, most out of fear but a few others out of sick admiration.

The Beast Forever gazed at the crowd and frowned slightly. "Something's... missing." He said to himself in a more human voice.

XxX

Scarecrow was picking up some corn in the field. He expected to be thrown out by Jane when he finished his story... but that didn't happen. She just went into a deep thought as if figuring out her next actions.

A loud bark behind him caused him to spin around and he hissed in pain putting a hand to his bandaged side.

"Toto?"

The long lost dog barked again and when Scarecrow stepped closer to it, the animal growled at him still feeling weary of the man.

"Okay," Scarecrow said taking a step back, "I understand."

Toto walked over to the farmhouse and laid down on the porch. Scarecrow noticed that Jane was watching from the window.

XxX

It has been almost two weeks, the small group on the farmhouse kept to themselves, listings to pass Byers gossip of a new queen hiding out in a nearby village and the Beast Forever taken full control of Emerald City.

Scarecrow was in the main room with Toto by the fireplace. Jane and Jack were down at the basement once again, he didn't know what they were doing down there and he never asked. He figured it was none of his business.

Toto sat next to Scarecrow panting, he reached down and scratched the dog's ears. At least Toto tolerated him now.

XxX

Down in the basement, Jack was looking over some old notes that Jane had taken years ago when she was building Langwidere.

Jane had the Queen's body opened up and he could study exactly how she worked. On the inside, Langwidere had a skeleton made of slim shinning silver and at her joints yellow gold gears. She had a 'heart' that wasn't much different than his own, only real difference was it's smaller size so it could fit inside her body.

She also had some human organs... this apparently was what Jane could save from the original princess. The Scientist said that she kept the organs from decaying with magic.

Jane had to detach her head. Said that it took too much damage inside but, luckly the real brain and 'chip' that was attach to it was okay…Jane was working on a new head right now fixing the eyes and teeth in place.

In a strange way, Jack thought that the mechanics were a beautiful work of art. Jane put a lot of time and effort into this creation.

"So should I ask her if I can borrow some of her masks?" Jack asked. He meant for it to be a joke but, his tone said other wise…

"Jack…" Jane put her tools down and sat down next to him. "You are still _alive_. You can still live a mostly normal life, you can have a family and grow old."

"But she can't?" He looked down at the Queen's exposed insides.

"No." Jane said. "The Princess Langwidere sadly lost her life in the flood. I found a lot of water in her lungs suggestion she drowned-"

"And these are the same lungs…"

"Yes I had to pump the water out...I wanted this new Langwidere to breath...to blend in and be humanlike…"

"What exactly is she then, if she's not human?" Jack asked.

"Where I'm from they are called androids... Just robotic machines." Jane adjusted her glasses. "Though, _this_ android surprised me," she traced her fingers along the ribcage. "When I first saw her walking around it startled me, she was so lifelike and with androids from my world you can tell the difference between human and machine…"

Jack was growing more curious and couldn't stop himself from asking questions. "Anything else that stood out?"

"She's self aware and has feelings...I remember when the King first described her displaying emotions, I was very skeptical. But as time went on, I realized that he was right. She's a little unstable with them but, she does have feelings and emotions."

Unstable was the right word. Jack remembered how quickly she went from sadness to anger to seductive teasing back to sadness and-was that last one loving…? He wondered if there was a way to help her find stability.

"The King loved his daughter, he didn't care what she was on the inside." Jane said, "and she loved him back."

"Didn't you say that she was just loving me the best way that she could?"

Jane smiled at him, "Shouldn't we all be loving each other the best way we can?"

She patted his arm before going back to work and Jack went back to studying thinking of her words.

XxX

The Beast Forever's grey creatures were observing the Land of Oz from the sky.

One over Gillikin Country stopped and found what the Beast Forever was looking for. He turned around and started his flight back to Emerald City.

XxX

Scarecrow and Jane were both relaxing in the farmhouse. Jack had gone off to chop up some firewood with his axe.

Jane was almost napping sitting up in the wooden chair. She had been working almost none stop.

The peace ended when the door was ripped off and in came two menacing grey creatures. Scarecrow had nothing to defend them and Toto began barking.

Toto instantly stopped and whined when a third creature came in; this one was olive skinned and it's dark eyes immediately fell on the woman.

"I finally found you... Jane." It said taking a step in her direction and gripping her arms.

"How did you-?" Jane couldn't finish her obvious question. The creature yanked her to himself and glared at the two other grey creatures.

"Take them with us." He ordered and the creatures took the angry man and scared dog.

When they were outside another voice caught their attention:

"Stop!" It was Jack who had come running back to the farmhouse when he realized something was wrong.

The Beast pointed to the sky and rain began to pore down on Jack unnaturally, and it appeared to only be aimed at him.

They all flew away with Jack yelling at them to return.

XxX

They were in the palace of Emerald City. Scarecrow, Jane and Toto were alone with the Beast Forever.

"Something is still missing…" The Beast said.

Jane was looking at her feet, "Dorothy…" she whispered.

"Dorothy?" The Beast Forever's interest was provoked.

Scarecrow looked horrified "No…!" He was silenced when Jane held out her hand.

"Can I speak with him alone? Please?" She asked.

The Beast's dark eyes looked at the scientist for a few seconds. "You may." And he walked out the door.

Jane looked at Scarecrow sadly. "All I wanted to do was to keep Dorothy safe…"

"She's safe at home." Scarecrow said.

"Oz is her home, I gave birth to her here." Jane said. "You have to bring her back."

"And how would I convince her, 'While you were gone, I met your mother and a Tin Man, and-'"

"You said she has the East Witch's Ruby Gauntlets, part of her power."

"Yes." Scarecrow said softly.

"I want to keep her safe, but Oz needs to be saved too... She maybe the only person who can do that." Tears began to swell in Jane's eyes. "Dorothy needs to come back to Oz."

A/N: Read + Review + Follow + Fav if you like!


	2. Everything has Changed

Inside the Palace of Emerald City, Jane was setting up the machine that would send Scarecrow and Toto to Kansas. The Beast Forever's eyes never drifted away from the scientist, not even for a second.

When everything was set up, Jane lead Scarecrow and the dog inside.

"Are you sure I'm the right man for the job?" Scarecrow asked.

The Beast took a Step forward and grabbed One of Jane's arms. "Hurry up."

The scientist was closing the machine on the Scarecrow but not before encouraging him, "You are the right man, Scarecrow. I trust you."

Toto circled around nervously while the twister began to swirl and before anything else was said the man and dog were gone.

The Beast Forever silently lead Jane out of the room.

XxX

A low groan come from Scarecrow as he laid face first in the dirt. Toto kept nudging him with his nose, making the man groan again and stir.

Scarecrow pushed himself to his knees and the world began spinning. He gathered some composer and Looked to Toto.

"Let's find Dorothy."

XxX

Toto lead the way down a road. When Scarecrow saw a sign mentioning 'Lucas, Kansas' he couldn't help but smile sadly.

A loud sound made the man jump. Something came roaring past him, being from Oz he didn't realize that it was a large tractor trailer honking.

Scarecrow pulled his coat closer around himself, "Not in Oz anymore…"

Toto picked up some speed and Scarecrow was sure that meant they were getting closer.

A farmhouse came into view and he slowed down when he probably should have been running with Toto but, he was nervous, scared to see her again.

He saw the door open and he nearly tripped when he saw Dorothy Gale. She stopped and talked to a woman on the porch. Toto began to move forward, perhaps it would be better if she reunited with the dog first.

Dorothy spotted Toto and she leaned down to pet him. He made sure he was unseen and walked up behind her.

"I'm just dreaming." Dorothy said. She stood back up and turned around and came face to face with the man who tried to kill her.

She stepped back. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream."

"Dorothy…" The man moving a foot forward and she took another step back.

That hurt more than he cared to admit. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then what?"

"Your mother sent me."

"My mother…" Dorothy paused. "Jane." She looked back at the man. "Where is she? Tell me."

"She's a prisoner of the Beast Forever."

"No."

"And only you can stop it."

Dorothy's mouth began to drop. "You've come to bring me back."

"I've come to bring you home."

Dorothy shook her head frantically, "... no."

"Dorothy, Oz needs you."

"Oz tried to kill me!" The young woman turned around "I-I need to speak with Karen." She headed for her truck.

"I'll go with you."

"No!" She snapped, "I'm going alone."

Toto and Scarecrow remained where they were and watched as Dorothy sped off.

He looked to the farmhouse noticing that the woman was looking his way. She smiled and waved politely. Scarecrow awkwardly waved back.

XxX

 _Back in Oz_

Jack grunted and tried moving his legs for the millionth time. "Move dammit!"

His metal arm was also frozen in place, the fingers gripping the axe tightly.

A light breeze past by making him shiver, he was still dripping. Jane and Scarecrow were taken by what could only be the Beast Forever. Jack felt utterly useless being stuck on the side of the road.

He was hoping somebody would come by and help him out, the oil can was in the farmhouse, and in plain sight, anyone could find it and help.

Jack heard some horses up ahead and he looked relieved but, when he saw them he looked confused.

"Ev?" He squinted his eyes and he was right. The carriages that stopped by the farmhouse belonged to the Royal family of Ev.

Men stepped out, first thing Jack noticed was that they weren't wearing the kingdom's military uniform. They talked amongst themselves pointing to the little farmhouse nodding their heads.

"Hey! Over here!" Jack yelled. He wasn't sure if they couldn't hear him or if they were ignoring him.

They went inside the farmhouse and he stared with his eyes going a little wider. "What are they doing?"

After five minutes, one man came back out to the carriage speaking to the open window, apparently there was still one more person inside.

The other person left the carriage and waited for the other men to return. He was heavier set with a greying beard.

When the group came back carrying two things Jack began scream again, "Hey! What are you doing!?"

One man carrying a square box opened it and showed it to the heavy man... Langwidere's head rested inside. It was complete, just waiting to be fixed to the body that was being carried by another man.

The heavy man smiled nodding his head, he said something and they put her into one of the carriages

"Put her back!" Jack yelled trying to move again. The big man did look his way now. "Let Langwidere go!"

The man fixed his belt and walked back in the carriage.

They drove by the frozen young man ignoring his pleas…Jane had said that Langwidere was only a day away from being up and functioning properly, now Jack didn't know if he'd ever see her in one piece again.

XxX

"Can't say we didn't try." West said handing the message to her Queen.

Glinda looked over Ozma's shoulder, "Did you really think that little kingdom would help us?"

West looked at her sister not believing what she just heard. "Yes." She said, "Oz has a long history with Ev."

"Everything has changed." Glinda said, "We don't need Ev to build us anything, we just need magic."

"Right now we need shelter and Ev would have been the safest place."

"Enough!" Ozma grew tired of listening to the witches argue. "Ev is dealing with their own problems...we're on our own."

Glinda put a hand on Queen Ozma's arm. "As you wish, my Queen."

XxX

 _Back in Kansas_

Dorothy found the room Karen was being treated at. She was happy to see the older woman awake and alert.

"Karen…" Dorothy sat down next to her taking her hand.

Karen smiled, "I'm so glad you're okay."

The young woman snorted, "You're the one who lost a lot of blood."

The two of them remained quiet while the nurses on duty did their job. When they were alone, Dorothy spoke up, "I've been to Oz."

The heart monitor did a jump in beeps but quickly calmed down. "You have?"

Dorothy nodded her head. "I met Frank... and Jane."

Silence. Karen moved her head to stare at the ceiling. "It's been twenty years."

"Frank is dead." Dorothy said.

Karen didn't look too surprised, "The people of Oz finally turn on him?"

"No." The young woman shook her head, "He went a little crazy and Jane had no choice but to shoot him."

"Oh," Karen whispered and tried catching her breath, "Hard to believe that at one point we were like family; me, Roberto, Jane...we tried to include Frank but, looks like he wanted no part of it."

"Frank told me Roberto was my father. Is that true?"

"Yes." The older woman chuckled softly. "Roberto and Jane kept things professional at work but, once the lab coats came off they were so grossly in love."

Dorothy laughed and had some tears in her brown eyes. She always dreamed of hearing stories of her parents.

"They were together for a long time…" Karen held Dorothy's hand a little tighter her thumb running across the tattoo. "While we were in Oz, Jane unofficially made me your godmother. I promised her I'd keep you safe when she couldn't," The older woman brought the younger one's had to her lips and kissed each dot, "even perform her nightly rituals."

"...You left me at the Gale farmhouse." Dorothy said.

"I did. I thought it was a for the best."

They grew quiet again, till Dorothy brought up the problem that she couldn't ignore. "My mother, Jane... she's in trouble."

Karen tried and failed to sit upright. "What happened?"

"The Beast Forever has her. Someone from Oz came here to Kansas to bring me back…"

"Must be serious if one of them came here." Karen said.

"They think I'm the only one who can stop it."

"Why?" The woman finally sat up with a little more effort.

"The East Witch...died. And I have her power."

Karen looked more serious, "If that's true, then I'm sorry, but you have to go back."

Dorothy closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. "I know... I'll go for Jane."

Karen smiled and kissed her hand again.

XxX

The blue truck pulled up to the farmhouse and out stepped Dorothy Gale.

The group of people on the porch. Em was still cracking walnuts, chatting with the man from Oz. Henry was there too patting Toto's head.

Dorothy stepped up to the house and paused when the Ozian looked her way.

"Give me a moment to pack and say goodbye." Dorothy said.

He nodded his head and stood up. "Farewell." He said to the couple and walked off the porch and waited a few feet away.

Dorothy pulled her guardians into a hug. "I have to go."

"... Right now?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I know it's sudden but-"

"I understand, Dorothy." Em said surprising both her adopted daughter and husband.

"Emily?" Henry questioned.

Em smiled and kissed Dorothy's cheek and looked at the man waiting for a brief second. "Go pack."

Henry looked like he wanted to talk more about this but his wife pulled him into a tight hug distracting him.

XxX

"So do I call you Roan or Lucas?" Dorothy asked as they walked down the deserted road.

"Um, your mother gave me another name, Scarecrow."

Dorothy remembered the last time she saw him in Oz, she took down a scarecrow and tied him to the post…

"We landed around here." Scarecrow said and Toto took a rest laying down.

The area was mostly dirt and weeds, and a small pond.

Scarecrow stood in front of Dorothy in a awkward silence.

"Are we supposed to wait for a cyclone to pick us up now?" Dorothy asked dryly.

"No." Scarecrow said pointed to her hands. "You have the gauntlets, we don't have to wait, you can make one."

While at the end of her first visit to Oz, she could summon and control the Witch's power with ease, since she got back to Kansas she couldn't even feel them anymore.

"This may take a while."

Scarecrow sat down by the pond, "I can wait."

XxX

Dorothy made a sigh filled with anger and frustration.

"What am I doing wrong?" She asked herself. She adjusted the backpack on her shoulders and looked at Scarecrow's back, he too was wearing a bag she got from the farmhouse.

She sat down making sure there was plenty of space between them. She put her hands in the clear pond to cool off.

Scarecrow turned his head to look at her with tired blue eyes. "Do you want to go back to Oz?"

"No I don't." She answered harshly but honestly. "Like I said, Oz tried to kill me- _you_ tried to kill me."

Scarecrow looked away in shame, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, what possessed me."

Dorothy looked to be in disbelief, it wasn't everyday people apologize for attempting murder. This was outrageous.

"I know, I don't deserve forgiveness," Scarecrow continued, "but if you have no desire to return to Oz, the gauntlets won't be any use, They are part of you and follow your command."

Dorothy wiggled her fingers in the water. "I'm going only for Jane." She said "I'm going to save my mother."

In an instant, the Ruby Gauntlets appeared while her hands were submerged. A surge of magic burst out and a small but strong whirlpool was in the middle of the pond and pulled Dorothy in.

"Dorothy!" Scarecrow without a second thought, jumped in after her. Toto began barking before he fell in too.

They were all sucked in, all three of them kicking to find the surface. Dorothy felt a hand grab her arm and her instincts made her tug away but the hand held her tightly.

Scarecrow and Dorothy lifted their heads finding the surface and took deep breaths of needed air. Toto followed soon after and they swam to land.

Her arm was still being held and again she tugged away and this time, Scarecrow let her go.

"Looks like we're in Oz." He said standing up.

"Looks like... where do we start?" Dorothy wasn't thinking too far ahead when she agreed to come with him.

Scarecrow put his fingers to his chin. "There is a village not far from here... the new Queen of Oz is rumored to be hiding out there."

"Is it really a good idea to go there because of a rumor."

"It's all we have to go on for now." Scarecrow said

Dorothy nodded her head. "Okay."

"We should pick up Jack along the way." Scarecrow said starting to lead his small group down to the road.

XxX

Jack's mouth was dry. While he didn't want any more water to fall on him, he desperately wanted some water to drink.

"Jack!" He heard somebody call his name.

He recognized the voice, "Scarecrow! Is that you?!" Jack's own voice was raspy.

Scarecrow came running to him. "What do you need?"

"Oil." Jack said, "it's in the house."

Scarecrow went inside the farmhouse, leaving Jack alone with Dorothy and Toto.

They both recognized each other, from the Town with No Name...freeing Tip. Dorothy stared at his exposed chest, the clockwork heart. This young man apparently went through a lot since she last saw him.

She went in her bag and pulled out a canteen of water, bringing it to his lips helping him drink.

"How long were you out here?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know." Jack said. "I could do nothing but wait for someone to come down the road and-the only people before you, ignored me and took _Her_ …" the young man sounded angry and worn out with exhaustion.

"Her...?" Whispered Dorothy.

Scarecrow came back with the oil can and Dorothy freed Jack's frozen joints.

XxX

Dorothy, Scarecrow, Jack and Toto rested outside the farmhouse making Sure they were all fueled with food and drink for the journey.

"Did you hear what the queen's name was?" Scarecrow asked Jack.

"I think it was Ozma." Jack said and looked inside the house. "I have to pack some things, I'll be back."

Dorothy and Scarecrow understood and waited.

Once inside he found his pink stringed shirt and overcoat that Jane had given him when he first left the workshop and put them on.

Jack went into the basement. They weren't as many tools and equipment as in the workshop but, he gathered as much as he could in case he would need them. He tried to ignore the now empty table in the corner, but his eyes drifted to it for a second before he went up the stairs back outside.

"Are we all ready?" Dorothy asked.

XxX

Jane sat on the bed in her prison cell, her head in her hands. When the door squeaked open she looked up to see the Beast Forever. It was always hard to tell what he was thinking.

"What do you want with me?" Jane asked

The Beast Forever's ears twitched. "Jane…" was all he said and it only propped another question from the scientist,

"How do you know who I am?"

The Beast's dark eyes squinted looking a little smaller. "I don't know." He said.

A bone shifted unusually and Jane pushed herself up against the bedpost. The Beast closed his eyes and he groaned as if in pain, his bones continued to shift and crack.

Jane had closed her eyes but the sounds were almost worse than the sight of whatever was happening to the Beast Forever.

After a few minutes, all she could hear was panting and she slowly opened her eyes and they quickly filled with tears.

"Roberto…?" She gasped.

There was a human man standing in the room with her. Jane though she lost him twenty years ago...he didn't look aged though, only difference was the full thick untamed beard.

He moved slowly getting closer and closer to Jane till his breath was hitting her lips. He could see his human reflection in her glasses and eyes.

"My name is not 'Roberto.'" he said not blinking. "My name is Roquat"

A/N: Read + Review + Follow + Fav if you like!


	3. Moving On

Dorothy took a sip of water and looked to her sides; on her right walked the 'living scarecrow' carrying a heavy backpack, occasionally he'd make a comment about the surrounding area…

On her left was Jack. He didn't say a word since they left the farmhouse. He kept his clear eyes on the road with his axe in his right hand held up, the wooden part of it resting on his shoulder.

Toto trailed close behind at times trying to squeeze though wanting to get his ears scratched.

"It's right up ahead." Scarecrow said.

XxX

In Emerald City, the mechanical Queen of Ev's naked body laid down on a stone table under a sheet with her head near by.

The overweight man who seemed to be in charge of her capture sat in the chair next to a redheaded woman. Four other younger people were with them, two very young men one with dark hair and the other with red, and twin girls looking a lot like the older woman. They were a family but, the only one who seemed happy was the man.

The woman stood up, walked over to the table and looked sadly at the lifeless Queen's face. "How could you do this, Evoldo?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Plan on selling our niece to the Beast Forever."

"Rebecca," he said standing up. Their nearly adult children were watching their every move. Evoldo put a hand on the back of his wife's neck and she grew stiff. "This is not our niece…"

"Your brother raised her. Langwidere is family." Rebecca said trying to move away from him.

"Langwidere is dead. She died a long time ago. This is just a recreation a scientist made for August."

Evoldo pulled his wife away from the stone table to sit back down next to her children, who were silent and equally as upset as she was.

"She's not real." Evoldo said.

XxX

Scarecrow lead the way into the village. The people looked understandably nervous at the strangers, it was hard to find people to trust nowadays.

The three of them asked around but they were never given a clean answer as to whether or not the Queen was truly staying there.

The travelers were growing hungry and decided to stay at a inn. Toto had to stay outside, and the other three walked in and Dorothy and Scarecrow immediately stopped in their tracks.

Two Cardinal Witches sat inside, each one of them having a bad history with Dorothy Gale: One had her imprisoned and tortured... the other wanted her dead.

Glinda looked at her with disdain before looking to Scarecrow crossing her arms.

West just looked amused mostly. "Well what a surprise, I thought you were long gone."

Dorothy and Scarecrow remained speechless. Jack knew they were important witches but he never had interaction with them. He was the one to ask the question, "Is Queen Ozma here?"

They both looked to Jack as if they were just now noticing he was there.

"What's it to you?" West asked.

"Ah-" Jack looked to both Scarecrow and Dorothy.

The young woman was the first to snap out of her negative feelings. "We're here to help. We want to take down the Beast Forever-"

"We need an audience with the Queen." Scarecrow decided to get right to the point.

The witches glanced at each other before West spoke, "It's almost dinner. I should be getting her…" The Witch headed for the stairs and said over her shoulder, "you all should join us."

XxX

West strolled the top floor of the inn, she waved off the guards and when she was alone she knocked on the door.

"My Queen, not only is it dinner time, but we have some visitors demanding an audience. You should come and say hello." West said with a playful tone.

"Just a second." Said a slightly deep voice… "Just a second." repeated a more feminine sounding voice.

The door opened and Ozma stepped out holding her crown. "What?" She asked noticing the witch's knowing smile.

"If you keep that up with such carelessness, people may start to think you have a young consort."

Ozma rolled her eyes and put the crown on.

The Queen walked down the steps first and the West Witch was close behind. Once she and the visitors could see each other she gasped.

Ozma remembered the man with the stubble, he was a prisoner once and West tried helping him with his memories.

Dorothy helped in the escape from Mombi, she was surprised to see the boy prisoner turned girl working for the Witch of the West.

"Jack." Ozma whispered. This was her best friend who she thought she killed. After their meeting at the palace almost a month ago, she didn't think she'd ever see him again. She was sure their friendship was beyond repair, he seemed to confirm it, 'We can't be fixed...'

"Tip…?" Jack was in disbelief and his jaw hung loosely.

"Queen Ozma." Glinda corrected, "Kneel before the rightful Queen of Oz."

Dorothy and Scarecrow went down on one knee with bowed heads immediately. Jack with some effort did the same.

XxX

The inn, since the arrival of the Queen has been cleaned out. Only Ozma, the Cardinal Witches and on duty guards stayed there. Any guards who were off duty were at a separate place with the other witches. Today they had special guests joining them.

They all sat at one long table and the meals were presented to them. The room was small and a little cramped.

They needed to talk, but nobody seemed to want to start... surprisingly Jack was the one to break the ice. "Would it have been better if you stayed at Ev?" All eyes were on him now and he swallowed nervously, "I mean it would be safer? And they could use a-temporary ruler."

"Ev doesn't need a temporary ruler," West said, "they have a new king."

"What?" Jack didn't think he'd miss out on that important piece of information.

"It's true. The Queen was killed and her uncle took the throne... and King Evoldo doesn't seem interested in helping." West said with a shrug.

Jack put his spoon down. "But the Queen didn't die."

"How do you know" Glinda asked coldly, "Were you there?"

"Yes, I was." he said and he now had everyone's attention. "She's not...dead, she's missing."

"Still, I heard the girl was a spoiled brat who hated Emerald City." Glinda said.

Jack took in a deep. "Queen Langwidere is vain and can appear to be self serving but she is intelligent. It wasn't Emerald City she hated, it was the Wizard." He looked at the Queen. "If she knew the circumstances, I'm sure she will become your strongest ally."

Ozma nodded her head once and looked to Glinda.

"Well, if you happen to find her be sure to put her back on the throne for us." The way Glinda said that made it sound like she didn't believe it would happen or just didn't care.

"I will." Jack said and started eating again.

The room was filled with the sound of clinking spoons and forks.

"Dorothy," West called for the woman visitor. "If I remember correctly, you have my sister's gauntlets."

"I do, that's why I'm here." Dorothy said.

West tapped her fingers on the table. "Queen Ozma here also has part of her power."

Dorothy looked to the young Queen and she looked back.

"Maybe we can learn to use them together." Dorothy sounded hopeful.

"I don't think that's possible." Glinda cut in. "The magic of the East Witch is split. It needs to be whole to unleash the full potential power."

"How do we do that?" Ozma asked.

Glinda finished her meal and looked at the young woman wearing the crown. "You'll have to kill her."

The atmosphere of the room changed dramatically, even the Ruby Gauntlets made an appearance on Dorothy's hands. Everyone was looking around as if waiting for a attack.

"I'm not killing anyone!" The Queen said and narrowed her dark eyes at Glinda. "There has to be another way."

The North Witch sighed and her voice softened, "Maybe…"

"What then, Glinda?" Scarecrow addressed her for the first time since she sent him away to do the unthinkable. "Tell us!"

"I don't know," and she was being honest. She looked to her sister, the Witch of the West. "But Mother might."

XxX

The end of the dinner was filled with discussion of what they were to do. The North and West Witches both agreeing that the use of powerful magic was too dangerous with the Beast Forever in control, they would have to find Mother South the old fashion way... walking.

The travelers each had a room to rest in. Dorothy was aloud to let Toto in and he stayed with her.

Scarecrow was given a new sword and he kept it close by the bed.

The Tin Man didn't know it but, he had someone hesitating outside his door. It was his former friend, and they didn't know whether to enter as Ozma or Tip.

Finally the knock came from a woman's hand.

"It's open." Jack's muffled voice came from inside.

Ozma stepped in and was immediately having second thoughts of visiting him at all. His face fell and he tried covering up his metal body with the blanket. It made the Queen feel guilty all over again.

"If you want me to go-"

He didn't answer right away, he scooted to one end of the bed and rested against the wall. "It's okay, Tip-I mean Queen Ozma."

The door was closed lightly. "You can call me Tip."

She sat down on the very edge of the bed. Neither one of them knew where to begin, Ozma looked at Jack as he bit the inside of his cheek, looking down at his lap.

"You're different." She said and he turned to look at the Queen. Ozma wasn't speaking of his appearance. "I mean, you're really quiet now."

It was true, Jack used to be an extrovert. One corner of his lips turned upwards. "Yeah, I used to talk your ear off, huh?

Ozma laughed and nodded her head. "A little, yeah." She got more comfortable but still kept a decent distance between them. "You always had a story to tell, or a song to sing…"

Jack groaned but chuckled with amusement. "My singing was horrible."

"At first yeah." Ozma said, "but your voice got better…"

"Really?" Jack raised a eyebrow.

"It did. Sing right now and find out." Ozma challenged.

"I think I'll take your word for it…" Jack smiled and they fell into a calm silence now.

Both enjoyed bringing up the good things of their past, but they also knew they couldn't stay there if they wanted to heal what was left of their relationship and understand where they stood. Jack and Tip were forever changed, physically and emotionally... and they needed to go forward, wherever that may lead them.

"We should get some sleep." Ozma said standing up.

"Yeah, I have a long road to start walking tomorrow." Jack said moving back to the center of the bed.

"Are you sure you want to go with them?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

Ozma creaked open the door but turned to her friend one more time. "Jack?" she waited till he looked her way, she looked at the ticking heart and she had to wipe away a tear, "I'm so sorry."

Jack put a hand to his mouth and rubbed his lip. "I'm sorry too." He said.

They both acknowledged each other's apology with a nod and went to bed.

XxX

It was the middle of the night, but the Beast Forever had finally decided to call Evoldo and his family over to see what was being offered to him.

The Beast Forever, Roquat looked at his new gift with interest. He ran his long nails against the slightly wavy blonde hair. Before picking up the head bringing it to his eye level.

"How fascinating." Roquat said.

Evoldo smiled, "Just wait till you see it up and walking, King of Oz."

The wings on the Beast's back twitched with enthusiasm and it looked like a smile was forming on his odd face showing off the fangs.

"A girl made of metal...how can I get her working?"

Sweat fell from King Evoldo's forehead and he wiped it off with his sleeve with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry but, I don't how-" he flinched under the Beast Forever's angry looking stare. "I can send some of Ev's best scientists and engineers, if you'd like."

Roquat placed the head down. "if it comes down to that, I'll send a message." His eyes looked at the family standing close to the wall then back to Evoldo. "So, what else are you going to give?"

"You want more?" Evoldo pulled at his collar looking to the marbled floor.

"I appreciate, the girl and the gold but, it's still not nearly enough for what you're asking for. There must be something else you are willing to give me."

Roquat lifted a single finger and pointed at the king, between his eyes. Evoldo's ears buzzed painfully till it died down and he had a blank look before his face lit up as if coming up with a perfect plan.

"I do." King Evoldo said and looked at his wife, two sons and twin daughters. "My family."

His wife gasped "Evoldo you can't!" She ran to the King grasping his arm.

"Do we have a deal?" Evoldo asked completely ignoring the woman.

"We do."

"Evoldo!" Rebecca screamed and the Beast ordered for the wife and children to be removed. The older sons trying to fight off the grey creatures to protect their mother and sisters. "What could possibly be worth the lives of your family!?"

She never got to hear a answer as she was dragged out and the door slammed shut. Roquat noticed the King's lopsided grin.

"So," Evoldo put his hands together, "I'm immortal now?"

The Beast nodded. "You are. Have a safe trip back to Ev."

The King bowed his head but the grin never left his face.

XxX

The North Witch was up early early, and entered the main hall of the inn, her white gown flowing elegantly to her swaying hips.

"Glinda."

The familiar voice came from the stairs. She remained stoic. "Roan."

She didn't even look his way so she missed the quiver he made at being called by that name. "Was our marriage for love or survival?"

Now she turned to him, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I need to know." Scarecrow marched over to the Witch till they were toe to toe. "You spoke of love, that is true but, you always seemed to have something more on your mind."

Glinda lifted her hands and placed them on his cheeks, her crystal blue eyes looked a little moist. "I loved you, don't think I didn't. But everything I did, and everything I will do...is to survive."

Scarecrow almost scoffed, "So love to you was just a means to an end…"

More steps from the stairs and down came Dorothy, witnessing the closeness of Scarecrow and Glinda.

Scarecrow quickly pulled out of her grip, "I have what I need to start moving on now." He then walked out of the inn to wait outside.

XxX

West, Glinda and the Queen stood by each other as Dorothy, Scarecrow and Jack made sure they had all they needed.

"Are you all set?" West asked.

"Looks like it." Dorothy said.

West stepped forward once, "Then off you go to Quadling Country. Remember what we said."

West pulled Dorothy aside and whispered, "Tell my mother that I miss her."

Dorothy gave a weak and uneasy smile, "I will."

She went back to her group. Scarecrow opened his mouth to say something to Dorothy but, she walked right past him making him look a little stupid with his mouth hanging wide open.

Dorothy lead the way and Scarecrow jogged after her. Jack waved at Ozma who waved back before following.

The three of them walked out of the village with Toto running after them.

A/N: How Evoldo knows about Lady Ev being mechanical is touched up on in "The Princess of Ev." I've also taken David Schulner's Twitter post of what would have happened in season 2 into account...


	4. Mercy or Punishment

The bar was mostly empty now, all the men who were still there were probably too drunk to find the exit.

Only one young man seemed to be of sober mind. Tip sat at a table in the far corner, doing his best to avoid unnecessary attention. He finished his drink, left a tip and left.

With his hands in his pockets, Tip walked down the uneven road back to the inn. He had been doing this since Dorothy and her other traveling companions left almost three days ago. Tip did his best to be sneaky and he guessed it worked but, he felt that Mistress West knew. Not much got past the Vessel of Truth and Solace...at least she was understanding.

"Stop thief!"

That came from a small bakery that was just up ahead. Tip ran up to the elderly man. "What's wrong?"

The Baker looked upset and tired, he was just about to close after a long day. "A thief took a bag of my bread that I was going to bring back home to my grandchildren!"

Luckily Tip saw the thief running as he took a sharp turn down a corner. Tip dashed forward to try and catch up with the tall figure.

The two of them zigzagged along the different roads trying to cut the other off, the thief looked back briefly at Tip and that was his mistake. He tripped over a brick stone sticking out from the road and fell painfully hard to the ground.

While he complained about his leg, Tip stay a little further behind to make the transformation before stepping up to grab the stolen bag.

Ozma pulled the thief's hood back only to reveal a strange painted helmet that reminded her of a pumpkin. The Queen heard him gasp, he was probably certain that it was another boy that was chasing him and not the Queen of Oz.

"You're going to have to come with me, Pumpkinhead." Ozma said and she alerted some guards that were nearby.

XxX

Dorothy, Scarecrow, Jack and Toto were still walking down the path in the middle of the night. Everyone's feet were beginning to drag with weariness.

"Dorothy we need to rest, we can't keep going like this." Scarecrow said.

"We have a long way to go, we aren't even halfway there yet." Dorothy yawned still walking ahead of them.

Scarecrow groaned and out of frustration grabbed her arm to turn her around to face him. Dorothy pulled away and stepped back, but kept her angry eyes on him.

"Glad I have your attention now." There was almost a snarl on Scarecrow's face, he was overly tired. "Look at us! Look at yourself! We are not going to get there any faster if we can barely stand. We won't be able to protect ourselves if we're attacked!"

While the two of them argued, Jack went to the side and sat down with Toto. Of course he agreed with Scarecrow right now, they haven't had a good night's sleep since they left. Dorothy desperately wanted to get this over with, save her mother, go back to Kansas and never come back.

Jack's saw the tall grass begin to rustle. One of the Beast Forever's grey creatures leaped at The bickering man and woman.

Scarecrow shoved Dorothy aside and tried drawing his sword, but it slipped out of his hand as he was pinned.

He did his best to keep it away from his face staring into the red eyes.

Jack and Toto stood in front of Dorothy who had fell to the ground. The creature dug its claws into Scarecrow's side that was still healing, and he screamed in agony.

Someone else ran out of the grass wearing the skin and head of a lion. He wielded a sword a cut off one of the creature's wings. It growled and immediately let Scarecrow go to face a new opponent.

The Lion was quick on his feet though and quickly slashed though it's chest and chopped off the ugly head before a fight truly began.

Scarecrow grabbed his own sword and it clashed against the Lion's. The two of them didn't move to strike again though.

"Roan?" The familiar voice questioned.

Scarecrow pulled away the sword. "Eamonn? What are you doing here?"

Eamonn put his weapon away. "That is a long story."

Scarecrow tried standing, but quickly had to lay back down and bite his lip from yelling out in pain again.

"You're hurt." Eamonn stated the obvious. "You need to rest," he looked at Dorothy and Jack too "you all need to rest."

Scarecrow turned his head to look at Dorothy, "I told you…"

Dorothy sighed and gave in kneeling next to Scarecrow. She lifted his shirt to tend to the wound.

"Where are you headed?" Dorothy asked.

"Nowhere." Eamonn never did say much, but he seemed quieter than usual. He began to move the creature's body into the grass on the left side of the road.

"So, you're just prowling around with a lion head for no reason?"

Eamonn removed the lion headpiece, "It's my punishment."

Dorothy guessed that it was part of his 'long story' and that they would probably hear it when they woke up in the morning. Jack had already fallen asleep and as soon as she was finished helping Scarecrow she went to bed too.

XxX

Jane was always a early riser. When she worked with Karen and Roberto, she was always one of the first ones there. Even when she began working for the Royal Family of Ev she was up and doing projects when the light barely lit the sky.

Now she was wishing that she could force herself to sleep in. There wasn't much to do now that she was a prisoner to the Beast Forever, and she was bored.

Her cell door opened and in came Roberto-no, Roquat.

"Why do you always come to see me in this form?"

"You seem more responsive to this skin." Roquat sat down close to Jane and started playing with his beard. "You are a scientist, correct?"

"I am."

"Excellent." Roquat snapped his fingers and a servant rolled in a table. "I have something I'd like you to fix."

When the servant left, the Beast Forever showed Jane the body of a mechanical girl.

"Langwidere?" Jane put a hand to her mouth. Roquat gave her a questioning look. She lower her hand, "I created her."

"Convenient. If you need anything let me know." He said before turning to leave.

Jane grabbed his wrist. "Wait." She quickly pulled away when she met his eyes, he didn't look angry, but for a moment he looked more like Roberto did when he was surprised. "I was wondering where you got her."

"The King of Ev sold her to me... make sure you put her head on."

XxX

West was outside enjoying the morning sun for once. When one has a clear mind it was easier to enjoy.

She noticed that one Glinda's girls was following her. West didn't mind, it was good to see young witches again after all these years.

West turned to the little girl, and she now looked like she wanted to hide. She had some of the biggest expressive eyes West has ever seen on a child.

"It's okay." West lowered her voice and bent down to the girl's height. "What's your name?"

"Her name is Leith." Glinda interrupted stepping out of the inn. She put a hand on Leith's head. "The Queen would like to have a word with you."

XxX

West bowed to the Queen, "You called for me?"

"The punishment for thievery isn't death, Is it?" Ozma asked.

"No." West noticed the Queen's heavy tired eyes. "... though often they end up losing a limb that they use to steal…"

"So he has to lose a hand."

XxX

When Dorothy woke up the first thing she noticed was the smell of food cooking. She sat up to find everyone else was awake and sitting around a fire while Eamonn offered them meat on sticks, Toto was already chewing on something.

"You're finally up." Scarecrow handed her their breakfast.

Dorothy took a bite, It wasn't too bad. "Where did this come from?"

"I woke up early to do a little hunting." Eamonn said.

She bit into the meat again. "Thank you."

Scarecrow finished his meal, "So, what did you do to get yourself exiled from Emerald City?"

Eamonn looked down and losing his appetite, tossed the rest of his food to Toto. "I killed the King and Queen for the Wizard nearly twenty years ago... their daughter Ozma has returned and wiped me from my family's memories before banishing me…"

"Ozma?" Jack spoke up, "The new queen?"

"Yes, the Wizard wanted me to slaughter the entire family, but I couldn't kill her. I hid her till I found a witch named Mombi…"

Dorothy and Scarecrow looked at each other and Jack quivered remembering the woman.

"...I gave the baby girl to her, and she promised to stay hidden, to protect the child."

Dorothy gazed at Eamonn with a mix of sympathy and disgust. "Why would you do such a thing for the Wizard?"

"It was safer to join him, than to go against him."

She looked at Scarecrow, Jack and Eamonn. "He was from my world." She paused a moment for that to sink in. "You all should know that he was a fraud."

Eamonn looked even more guilty now. "... and I helped him."

XxX

Blue eyes opened in a dimly lit room, they looked around before the blonde girl sat upright nearly crashing heads with the scientist.

"Did Jack shoot the Wizard?" Were the first words out of Langwidere's mouth in weeks.

Jane tried to get her to calm down by putting a hand on her shoulder. "He didn't...I shot him."

Langwidere looked at Jane. "You?" She put a hand to her face and looked down at herself and gasped. Not only was she without a mask, she wasn't wearing any clothes.

The scientist quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shivering body. "Jack accidentally shot you."

The fallen Queen put a hand to her forehead, her index finger resting on where she had a bullet enter her head. "I shouldn't be here."

"People do survive getting shot in the head, it's not unheard of." Jane said calmly.

"I shouldn't be here!" Langwidere repeated with her voice rising in volume.

"Shhh…" Jane tried to get the girl to keep her voice down.

After a few minutes of Langwidere taking in heavier breaths than she was used to, she turned to Jane. "What did you do to me?"

As much as King August loved this girl that he called his daughter, Jane guessed that he never told her the whole truth of what she was, maybe he just didn't know how.

"Twenty years ago Princess Langwidere died-"

"I know I died." Langwidere said. "I overheard a conversation years ago…"

Jane shook her head, "You misunderstood. Princess Langwidere died, not you."

The Queen pulled the blanket around herself tighter. "But, I am Langwidere." She now looked and sounded like a uncertain little girl.

"You are, but there was one before you."

Langwidere opened and closed her mouth before tilting her head at Jane. "What did you do?"

Jane looked at the door hoping Roquat wouldn't come back for a while. "I built you, for King August."

Langwidere lowered her head. "Like Jack?"

"Not exactly. Jack was still alive when when we found him. We never brought him back to life, we saved him."

"So you're saying that I'm not even alive?" Langwidere now looked to be in disbelief. She stood up with her legs a little wobbly, she walked to the other side of the room before turning back to Jane. "I am alive!"

Jane jumped a little at the sudden outburst. Langwidere sunk back down into the floor with her head in her hands.

The scientist slowly walked back over to Langwidere and sat next to her. "In case you didn't notice, we're in a cell. Prisoners of the Beast Forever." Langwidere peeked through her fingers, Jane noticed the tears swelling in her eyes. "You should keep your voice down." She lightly took the Queen's hand. "I should be examining you right now. I need to make sure you're okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Jane loosened the blanket, making sure the Queen remained calm and comfortable while she made sure the mechanical body was functioning properly.

XxX

Dorothy, Scarecrow and Jack were now well rested and agreed to move on. As Scarecrow kicked some dirt into the weak fire, Dorothy looked at Eamonn.

He had his lion head back on and was sitting on a log. This man didn't look like he had much more to live for.

"You should come with us." Dorothy said.

Eamonn looked at her like she was crazy. "Did you forget I killed the King and Queen?"

"No, I didn't. It was a horrible thing to do, to betray the Royal Family... you know it was wrong, and your paying for it now."

"You should come with us." Scarecrow said, "We have Dorothy's gauntlets, Jack's axe, my sword, we could use another brave man."

"I'm not brave."

Nobody moved a inch after that, till Dorothy whispered, "We could still use your help." She put a hand on Eamonn's shoulder and he looked up at the young woman meeting her brown eyes. "Please…maybe it'll be good for you."

Eamonn sighed and stood up to his full height. "I'll help."

XxX

Jane had let Langwidere use the bed to rest in, she was tangled up in the blanket with her arms cradling her head.

The scientist was wondering when Roquat would return to take Langwidere away. Jane explained the situation to the Queen, she didn't react too positively to being sold.

Jane was worried that Langwidere would be cruel to Jack when she 'bought' him, she was just so unpredictable... but she ended up growing extremely attached to him, she was smitten with the young man.

She was now scared for the Queen. She didn't see it as justice that now she was the one being sold off as property. This was heartless.

The door opened and Roquat stepped in with his heavy steps making Langwidere stir awake. For once the Beast Forever paid no attention to Jane and walked straight over to the bed.

When Langwidere opened her eyes, Roquat was almost nose to nose with her. Before she could make a sound, he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of bed.

She desperately tried keeping the blanket around herself as she was dragged out, with Jane trying to get him to let her go and to just talk, but Roquat used magic to push her back falling over a chair before he shut the cell door.

Langwidere was the one yelling at the Beast Forever now:

"Unhand me!"

"Do you not know who I am!?"

"Just you wait till I bring my army to fight you!"

"How are you the Beast Forever? You're just one man with a bad beard!"

Every word and insult that was made at Roquat just annoyed him. "They never told me that you have quite the mouth on you."

The Beast pulled her into a servants room and picked up a strange black and white helmet. It unlocked and opened like a jewelry box. He stepped toward Langwidere with it.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he didn't answer. "No! Stop! Stop-!"

Langwidere's voice was gone as soon as the helmet shut around her head. He locked it in place and stepped back to admire the way she desperately moved her hands around, probably yelling like mad, but because of his magic helmet all he could hear was sweet silence.

"When you start behaving, I'll take it off." Roquat said before taking her arm to find her some clothes.

XxX

Ozma and one guard walked into the village's small jail, they only had one prisoner. She had the pumpkin helmet in hand. The outside of it was painted black and the inside yellow. The mouth and nose were painted yellow too while the eyes were cut open so the wearer could see. The way it was designed, it was sure to be a fright to unsuspecting victims in the dark.

For the first time Queen Ozma faced the thief without his helmet. He didn't look much older than herself, with shoulder length red hair and green eyes with flecks of brown in them. When he noticed she was there, he stood up reminding her that he was quite tall.

"Pumpkinhead…" Ozma said.

The prisoner blinked at the nickname, "Queen Ozma." He sounded a little boyish.

"Mercy or punishment…" She wasn't necessarily talking to Pumpkinhead. "Mistress West told me that fear rules and not kings and queens...I'm going to change that."

Ozma ordered the prisoner be released and the guard unlocked the cell. The redheaded man stepped out expecting to be carried away to face his punishment.

"I choose to show you mercy, Pumpkinhead."

He was so grateful that he fell to his knees, "Thank you, my Queen."

"But, you will have to join us in defeating the Beast Forever... you have some training to do, Pumpkinhead."

"Nick." He said under his breath and the Queen didn't hear him.

"Pardon?"

He stood up again taking a deep breath. "My name is Nick."

Ozma nodded her head and handed Nick back his helmet.

XxX

In Emerald City, they were preparing for a display of a public punishment. Earlier a man was caught stealing.

The man and the Beast Forever stood in front of the crowd, he smiled seeing the servant girl in the helmet at the front were he put her.

Everyone knew the punishment for stealing, but when the Beast Forever had the prisoner unchained they muttered confused.

Roquat looked the prisoner in the eyes for half a minute till he looked away back to the crowd and the man looked like he was in a trance.

The people grew more confused when the Beast handed the prisoner a curved sword.

Still in the trance, he knelt at the block and stretched out his right hand and raised the sword with his left and swung down.

The people gasped as the man, no longer in a trance, fell to the ground clutching his handless arm. He was screaming and bleeding badly as he was pulled off the stage. Roquat seemed to be feeding off the fear from the crowd.

A/N: Since Jack ended up as our Tin Man instead of Jack Pumpkinhead as he is in the books...I decided to make Nick our Pumpkinhead in my continuation of Emerald City.


	5. Out of the Dark

Dorothy was happy that they were making good progress, but she still knew that they still had a long journey ahead of them.

It was dawn and they were all ready to start traveling again, when Dorothy felt intense blue eyes on her.

She looked to her side and Scarecrow quickly averted his eyes. She almost rolled her eyes at him before she started walking again.

"I think there's a mining town up ahead." Jack said trying to catch up with Dorothy. "Maybe we can pick up some supplies?"

"I guess we could…" Dorothy said looking behind her at Eamonn and Scarecrow.

XxX

"He is the strongest man I've ever seen." West smirked, telling everyone around that what she was really thinking was the opposite of what she just said.

In a few days of training, Nick was already covered from head to toe in bruises. The soldiers had knocked him around with wooden swords, almost looking like they were entertaining themselves rather than training the new recruit.

"That's enough!" Ozma shouted when Nick was thrown against the wall. "Time for a break."

The soldiers left and Ozma walked over to Nick who was rubbing the back of his head. "I'm going to die on the battlefield…" he mumbled.

"Not if you learn to stay on your feet for more than six seconds," Ozma said "you should be able to fight back when you do."

Doing something that was once considered 'beneath royalty' Ozma offered her hand to Nick, to help him to his feet.

XxX

Dorothy, Scarecrow, Jack, Eamonn and Toto entered the town.

Instinctively Scarecrow's hand went for his sword, but Eamonn stopped him.

The town was being watched by the Beast Forever's grey creatures. They didn't look like they wanted a fight though, they just lazily flew around. The sight of them was more than enough to intimidate the people.

"It wouldn't be good for these people if we were to suddenly start a fight." Eamonn said.

Dorothy looked at the townspeople with pity. "I think it would be worse for them if we just leave them in these monsters' hands."

Scarecrow looked at Dorothy as if surprised-yet he wasn't surprised. Like with the little Witch she would call Sylvie, Dorothy wasn't the kind of person to turn her back on someone who needed help, it didn't matter if it was one little girl or a whole town.

"What should we do?" Scarecrow asked.

Dorothy looked at him, noticing his eyes have softened somewhat. Eamonn and Jack also waited for her words... She did take up on a leadership role.

"Wait here. I'll be back." She said, "Keep out of trouble." She said that last bit directly to the Scarecrow.

Scarecrow rose his eyebrows. She was one to talk, He knew that it was always Dorothy that was the reckless, one always finding herself in trouble. "You too." He said.

Scarecrow sat down on some steps next to Eamonn.

"So are you still going to insist I call you 'Scarecrow?'" Eamonn asked.

"Yes." Was the quick response, he didn't bother to look at the Lion, his eyes still followed where Dorothy wandered off even though she was long out of sight.

Eamonn took off his lion headpiece and nudged Scarecrow. "You remember now don't you?"

"...I do." Scarecrow muttered.

It was clear to Eamonn that the man that use to be his best soldier wasn't in the mood to talk about the past. "What's going on with you and Dorothy? I thought you were close."

Scarecrow looked to the floor and to Eamonn's surprised laughed bitterly, "Did you know that I was married?"

If they were talking about something else, Scarecrow would have burst into laughter and tears at the dumb looks on both Eamonn and Jack's faces.

"I'm going to assume it wasn't to Dorothy…" Eamonn said.

"The Witch of the North."

More dumb looks. "You were...in love?" Eamonn asked.

Scarecrow sighed, "She was only using love. As for me... I want to move on, but it's still all very confusing."

"What does love mean anyways?" The question suddenly came from Jack who took a seat to Eamonn's left side.

It was natural for the younger men to ask Eamonn questions about the nature of love. After all, he was the oldest in their group and a family man.

"That is not an easy question," Eamonn said crossing his arms across his chest. "Mostly because it can have different meanings based on the different relationships."

Eamonn paused as red eyes looked his way, but realized all they were doing was scanning the area. "Love is putting the other before yourself…"

Jack sat up a little straighter at those words. That was a sentence he used in explaining friendship to Langwidere. "Isn't that what friends do?"

"Friendship is a type of love... There's love of a friend, love of family and of course the love of that one woman in your life…"

Jack and Scarecrow continue to stare at Eamonn, as if he now magically had all the answers to life.

"How can you tell the difference between them?" Jack asked looking off to the side.

"I assume you mean friendship and romantic," Eamonn looked at Scarecrow and Jack and addressed them both. "Those two are the hardest to figure out when you're caught in between two very different woman. I can't help you much, that answer is already inside your hearts and minds…" the Scarecrow and the Tin Man looked up at those last words.

"You are going to have to work hard though. Just because it was meant to be, it's not going to come so easily." Eamonn stood up and looked back down on the younger men. "Love is putting the other before yourself," he repeated "sometimes that means dying for them."

XxX

This was clearly a mining town, the men looked big and strong carrying pickaxes. Dorothy noticed the mines at a lower level away from the homes. The grey creatures seemed to actually lurk more around the mines as if waiting.

"You're not from around here." A older woman carrying some fruits said looking at Dorothy.

The girl from Kansas looked down at herself wearing a white tank top, a light jacket tied around her waist, jeans and hiking boots. She never tried fitting into Oz, did she?

Dorothy smiled at the woman. "No, I'm not."

The woman went into her bag with shaking hands and pulled out some strawberries and offered them to the stranger. "You look like you have some questions."

"I do. I need to get my friends first." Dorothy said taking a strawberry and eating it.

The older woman nodded her head.

XxX

Nick groaned as he sat down in a uncomfortable chair at the bar. He had some ale in front of him and started to chug down greedily. When he put the mug back on the table he realized he wasn't alone.

His green eyes went wide and he pushed back in the chair. It was the boy who was chasing him after he stole the bread.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"Names Tip." The boy said taking a small sip of his own ale. "This is usually my spot."

"I can move-" Nick started to stand till Tip stopped him.

"It's alright."

Nick and Tip didn't speak to each other as they drank their first mugs. They ordered one more and the younger of the two looked at the bruise on his forearm.

"That looks like it hurts." Tip said.

"Yeah…" Nick looked at the arm, "getting trained by the Queen's army. I'm useless though."

Tip stood up and rose his mug to his lips. "You just need to find something that you are good at, something that you could use as a advantage," Tip turned on his heel and said just loud enough for Nick to hear: "Pumpkinhead."

Nick looked up his green eyes alert looking for the other boy, but the bar was crowned and he didn't spot him anywhere.

"Tip…?" His eyes narrowed as he drank the rest of his ale.

XxX

The group of travelers followed the older woman into her house. Inside was a young man and a young pregnant women.

"This is my son, Stephen and daughter in-law, Susan." The woman said.

"Who is this, Mother." The man asked obviously distrusting the strangers, his eyes landing on his pickaxe by the fireplace.

The old woman put a hand on his arm, "They are travelers, dear. Be kind please." She pulled him down and kissed his bearded cheek.

They sat down, the house was small but it had plenty of room for them to gather around the fire. Toto waited by the door curled up to take a nap. The older woman started making them hot beverages.

"What is it you want?" Stephen asked.

Dorothy was the first to answer, "We want to help. How long were the creatures in your town?"

"Since the Beast Forever came into power. They are in almost every village, town and city in Oz." Susan answered.

The older woman came back holding a platter of steaming cups, "The ones here seem to like shiny things." She said.

"Shiny things?" Jack questioned. "Like gems?"

Stephen almost laughed, "Yes, We mostly deal with coal, but there are plenty of precious gems in our mines as well."

"They steal from the workers when they finish their shift, sometimes enter the mines themselves and dig around without a care in the world of the damage they are causing." Susan said leaning her back into the soft sofa.

Stephen sighed putting an arm around his wife and his right hand on top of his unborn baby. "I don't think there is anything you can do to help."

Dorothy heard the hopelessness in his voice and it made her more determined, "I think we can...we can drive them out of town."

XxX

With a tray full of fresh fruits the servant girl walked down the halls of the palace of Emerald City and entered one of the rooms.

Laughing came from human men and women who decided to work for the Beast Forever, this group was on break.

"Oh good, the snacks are here." A woman with dark curly hair said. "Over here, girl." She waved the servant over to her not bothering to look up, too distracted by her nails.

The servant walked over to the woman and lowered the tray down and a handful of grapes was grabbed.

"Where is my husband, girl?" The woman asked and when the servant didn't answer she looked up with furry but it quickly went away as she laughed, "Oh right, haha!" She banged on the servant's helmet. "You can't even hear yourself speak with this on, can you?"

The other people laughed along with her. The servant girl stayed in the room, waiting on the group of the Beast Forever's workers.

The door opened and another man walked inside. The servant girl grew stiff.

"Looks like my dear husband decided to show up." The woman said.

The man was considerably older than the woman. His hair was mostly grey and thin, Also he used a black cane to help himself walk.

"The King wants to see the girl." He used his cane to point to the servant. This man was personally assigned by Roquat himself to 'care' for and to discipline the unique servant girl.

"Ah, I see." The woman took the tray from the girl and shoved her to the door, "go on, don't want to keep him waiting."

The man held the girl's arm as he navigated throughout the halls. Once he found the room he was looking for, he pushed the girl inside and shut the door.

She stood right where she was. The Beast Forever sat down in a comfortable looking chair in the human form that Jane called Roberto, he found that in this shape he could more easily walk around the palace and the clothes fit better.

Roquat looked at the girl. She wore the typical uniform that all female servants had, simple black dress that zipped up in the back, a small red 'R' stitched into the front right corner, and a red belt at her waist.

She had on a box like helmet around her head. They were small little slits for eyes, but they were still covered and how the girl could see was probably due to magic, the same magic that was also preventing her voice from being heard.

"Come here, girl." He ordered, but not sounding so harsh.

She walked over to Roquat with her hands at her sides. When she was at his side, he reached up and fiddled with the lock on the side before opening it.

Long blonde hair spilled onto her shoulders and back. Her blue eyes blinking rapidly, adjusting to the natural light.

Roquat held her chin, "Your name is Langwidere, correct?"

"Yes." She said, hearing her voice for the first time in about a week.

"Mhmm…" his fingers slid up to take hold of her whole face, his dark eyes looking her over. "You are a pretty thing to look at..." Roquat let her go and sat the helmet on his lap. "I hope I don't have to use this on you too often."

He didn't tell her to leave right away, he sat in silence for a while till he looked at Langwidere again. "Go fetch me a drink." Roquat said.

XxX

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scarecrow asked Dorothy.

"We need to do something."

Dorothy, Scarecrow, Jack and Eamonn snuck out at sundown. Stephen gave them mining helmets powered by light, mass produced by the Land of Ev years ago.

There were only five grey creatures patrolling the town. Dorothy noticed that they were all gathered at a mine.

"Must be looking for a steal." Eamonn whispered fixing the helmet to his head.

The creatures entered the mine and Dorothy lead the way forward.

They slowly made their way to the entrance. "Wait here, Toto." Dorothy Pat the dog's head and turned her light on.

XxX

Without the lights, it would have been pitch black in the mine.

"This mine seems easy enough to get though, maybe we should split into twos." Scarecrow suggested.

"Good idea." Jack said and he and Eamonn went to the tunnel to the left, leaving Dorothy and Scarecrow alone.

"After you," Scarecrow said and the young woman walked ahead of him.

They walked in silence, and not another sign of the Beast Forever's creatures. "We should have run into at least one of those things by now... what are they called exactly?"

"We just call them 'grey creatures.'" Scarecrow told her.

"Creative…"

As of now, Dorothy and Scarecrow's relationship was like walking around glass with bare feet. They were afraid to speak around each not wanting to say the wrong thing, but Dorothy had questions she wanted answered... mostly about Glinda and that day he tried to kill her…

Dorothy turned to him, but right away she noticed glowing eyes behind Scarecrow. "There you are, you overgrown bat." the Ruby Gauntlets quickly appeared and Scarecrow immediately moved out of the way.

She used magic to push the grey creature into the stone wall, It grunted in pain. "You damn girl!" It growled at Dorothy.

"So it has enough brains to speak." Dorothy said about make another move on the creature, till another one snuck up on her picking her up holding her arms to her sides.

Scarecrow stabbed the one pinned to the wall, in it's side before moving to the one holding Dorothy.

She had used her legs to kick out and throw the creature off balance, and Scarecrow used his sword to cut off one of the arms and Dorothy fell free.

Dorothy moved up to the grey creature that was now holding it's bleeding side. She used the gauntlets to control the thing's head and smashed it into the wall, crushing the skull, twice till it fell to the ground dead.

Scarecrow was moving surprisingly well in the dark. He used his sword to make deep cuts at the legs, making the creature fall to it's knees. He sunk his weapon deep into the chest where the heart was killing it.

They both panted covered in blood, none of it theirs. In the distance sounds of fighting could still be heard and they knew it was Jack and Eamonn. They both rushed over to help, finding the tunnel they went down, quickly learning that their help wasn't needed.

Eamonn had already cut down the creature that attacked him and was now helping Jack. With the sharp axe, Jack slashed across the monster's throat leaving it to choke on its own blood.

They all looked at each other. "Everyone okay?" Dorothy asked.

"I think so," Jack said breathing heavily.

"I think we're all ready to get out of the dark." Scarecrow said.

XxX

The four of them, slowly walked out of the mine. Once she saw the exit, Dorothy ran out and was greeted by Toto.

Scarecrow and Eamonn were out right behind her, Jack was still in the mine that he could now admire noticing a few gems stuck to the walls.

Dorothy suddenly frowned. "One...two...three...four…" she whispered counting on her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Scarecrow asked stepping closer.

"Wasn't there a fifth creature?"

As soon as she said that, Jack yelled as he was pushed hard against the wall and one last monster ran out leaping in Dorothy's direction with it's wings spreading.

Scarecrow was quick to stand in front of her, when a pickaxe was thrown from behind them striking the grey creature and it fell to the ground in tremendous pain.

Dorothy and Scarecrow looked behind them, "Stephen?"

It was the miner and he walked over to the creature to take back his pickaxe only to swing it down into it's red eye.

"Thank you…" Dorothy found her voice.

"No problem, looks like you got most of them." He said and looked at the blood on his pickaxe.

Dorothy looked back at the mine with worry, "Jack, are you okay!?"

"I'm fine!" His voice echoed back. Jack walked out of the mine with a busted light on his helmet, but he had a slight smile holding something in his hand. "Look at what I've found."

It was a beautiful ruby, oddly shaped appearing like it was already cut to look like a small key.

"That's a fine looking ruby." Stephen said, "they are supposed to represent power, passion and love…"

"Oh…" Jack whispered handing the ruby over to the miner.

Stephen shook his head, "You found it, you keep it."

"Thanks…" Jack said looking back at the ruby and to Dorothy, Scarecrow, Eamonn and Toto. They could now use a proper rest for the rest of the night.

XxX

Queen Ozma sat in her chair as she listened to the Cardinal Witches argue yet again. Glinda was growing more persistent with 'only magic ruling Oz,' West believing that 'magic and reason' can coexist. They didn't even have breakfast yet... Ozma felt it was too early for this.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Nick opened the door and walked in with a small limp.

"What do you want?" Glinda asked.

"I-I wanted to see the Queen."

All eyes were now on Ozma and she nodded her head. "Leave us." She said to the witches. Glinda looked annoyed but bowed her head while West put a hand on her heart bowing her head also.

"As you wish, my Queen."

When the witches were gone, Nick scratched his messy hair trying to find the right words. "All my life, I was always told that I wasn't very bright... that I was dimwitted, but I know what I saw and heard."

He looked at Ozma and her dark eyes remained still on him.

"You're the boy, Tip…" Nick said.

If he was wrong, she could easily have his tounge removed for saying such a lie. Instead she smiled at him. It was the first time Nick has seen Queen Ozma smile.

XxX

After all the thank yous and goodbyes, Dorothy, Scarecrow, Jack, Eamonn and Toto left the town back on the road down south.

The men a few feet behind her were talking amongst themselves, giving Jack some pointers on how to fight, though from what she saw Dorothy figured that he was already pretty good at using his axe.

"We should think of a better name for those grey creatures." Dorothy said.

"What do you suggest?" Scarecrow asked.

"I don't know." Dorothy put a hand on her chin. "They remind me of something I saw in a movie…"

"-What's a movie?"

"-What's a movie?"

"-What's a movie?"

Three voices at the same time asked. Dorothy paused and looked behind her, noticing all their confused faces.

Dorothy couldn't help but snort and laugh. She looked at the German Shepherd, "Sometimes I forget where I am... you know what a movie is, don't you, Toto?" She tugged on his ear playfully before she started walking again and her puzzled traveling companions followed.

A/N: I realize that thanks to spell check, I've been spelling the Beast Forever's name wrong. I'll be going back to fix the early chapters soon. Also updates are going to be slow now as my vacation ends. Read + Review + Follow + Fav if you like!


	6. Truth Can't Stay Hidden

It was a slow start to the day in Emerald City. Roquat sat in his favorite green sofa. Langwidere was standing next to him, her hands behind her back. The older man with the cane not far away, keeping his small black eyes on the blonde girl.

"Running low on wine…" Roquat muttered to no one in particular.

The older man tried straightening his bad back, but it only cracked painfully. He groaned, "I'll buy some more for you today, my King."

Roquat poured what was left of the bottle into a glass. He swirled it around before bringing it to his lips.

"May I ask a question?" Langwidere suddenly spoke up and the older man glared at her raising his cane as if to strike the the girl, Langwidere flinched.

Roquat held up a hand taking hold of the cane and pushed it back. "Stand down." He spoke calmly, "She did nothing wrong," he put a hand on the servant girl's arm, almost acting like a protective father figure. "Langwidere has been behaving, so I don't see a problem with her asking questions."

Langwidere looked at the Beast Forever, noticing that he was waiting for her now, so she asked: "Who sold me to you?"

Roquat let her arm go, "King Evoldo of Ev."

The spark that had been slowly dying returned to her eyes in recognition. "... My uncle?"

"Ah, he's your uncle? That is certainly interesting. He told me that he knew about you for a long time. After the chaos in Ev, he took control and worked for weeks trying to find you to sell." Roquat finished the glass of wine. "He also gave me his wife and children."

Langwidere's hand went to her mouth to hide her gasp and lowered her head. Roquat didn't seem to care, he looked at the older man waving the now empty bottle.

"Go get some more wine." He said and turned back to his servant and stroked her hair. "Take Langwidere along with you."

Roquat stood up and walked over to a shelf picking up a helmet. Langwidere instinctively took a step back. "All servants who go outside have to wear this." He pulled her close enough to put her hair up and shut the helmet around her head quickly so he wouldn't hear any protests that he knew she would have.

The Beast Forever smiled and looked at the older man. "Have fun in the city."

XxX

"Just how many countries are around Oz?" Dorothy asked. She had been doing her best to learn about this magical realm.

"Quite a few," Eamonn said, "Land of Mo, Macvelt, Merryland…"

Scarecrow cut in, "Land of Ix, Noland, Rose Kingdom…"

"Rinkitink, Boboland…,a few underground countries like the Land of Naught, the Land of the Mangaboos…" Jack counted on his gloved metal hand.

"That is already more than I expected." Dorothy said trying to remember the strange names.

Scarecrow gave her a small smile. "Nonestica is a big continent."

Dorothy took a sip of water, "If there are so many neighbors, why don't they help with the Beast Forever? Why does it seem like only Oz and Ev are concerned about it?"

Scarecrow shrugged, "Most of the kingdoms prefer to keep to themselves. Only Oz and Ev have had lives lost to the Beast Forever. The other countries only deal with minor damage."

The woman scoffed, "Of course…"

Dorothy paused and looked to her left. They have traveled about halfway through Oz. Emerald City was just below them. She turned to Scarecrow, "The Beast Forever is down there."

"He is...we should keep going" Scarecrow said.

Dorothy didn't budge. "My mother, Jane is down there."

Before Scarecrow could lift a finger, Dorothy had taken a turn and started jogging to the Emerald City.

"... Should have known." Scarecrow muttered going after her. "Dorothy! Stop! Emerald City is too dangerous."

"The Beast Forever has made my mother a prisoner. I need answers and I can't just leave her there."

"This is maybe what the Beast Forever wants!" Scarecrow tried to get the young woman to stop to no avail.

Jack was quick and found himself by Dorothy's side. "Your mother saved my life." He pointed to his metal chest. "If there's anything I can do to help-"

Dorothy nodded her head gratefully.

Scarecrow looked at Eamonn, the man in the lion headpiece and skin seemed to be hesitating to follow trailing behind.

XxX

The Queen's new recruits for her army were training again in a deserted area of the village. Ozma was watching from a safe distance with Mistress West and Glinda.

"Not much of a improvement," West noted watching Nick in particular as he got hit with a hilt in the face, splitting his cheek. "Perhaps he should wear his helmet…?"

Ozma sighed rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Time for a break…"

West clapped her hands and all the men put their training weapons away and bowed to the Queen.

The Queen lifted the annoying dress and walked away as fast as she could feeling all their eyes on her back.

XxX

The were just outside the city's gate, Dorothy still leading the way with Toto and Jack by her side. Scarecrow was behind them with a worried face.

Eamonn had stopped walking, "I should stay out here."

Dorothy, Jack and Scarecrow paused to look back at the Lion. The young woman quickly found out why he didn't want to go.

"I know Ozma exiled you, but we may need your help." Dorothy said.

"It's not just that…" Eamonn whispered.

"Then what…?"

"My family." Eamonn said his brown eyes looking down in emotional pain. "They don't know me... and they are now living in fear under the Beast Forever's rule."

"Eamonn please…" Jack begged. "We should stay together."

The Lion sighed and stepped forward telling everyone that he was somewhat willing to comply.

They all silently slipped through the gate and were a little surprised to see that city life still looked normal for the people... almost normal.

They noticed quite a few people in black with red clothing, wearing strange helmets. They were following some nicely dressed men and women and would carry whatever was handed to them.

"Are they servants?" Jack asked.

Eamonn noticed one of the helmet wearer's, it looked like a small thin man, drop some groceries. The dressed up man he was following glared at him before striking the smaller man knocking him to the ground and sent a kick to his stomach. "More like slaves."

Scarecrow saw in the corner of his eye, the Ruby Gauntlets appear and he took her hand to try and calm her. "I'm sorry, Dorothy... but right now there is nothing we can do to help them."

She bit her lip and looked at Scarecrow noticing the sadness in his pale eyes. She didn't fight him this time, knowing that this was very different from the problem in the mining town, that they were in fact powerless to help these people.

"Where should we start?" Scarecrow asked letting her hand go. "Jane should be in the palace, but I really don't know how you're going to get there."

Dorothy really didn't think this through, but she wasn't going to turn back now. She looked at her surroundings then back to her companions. "Eamonn and Jack, stay in the the markets we don't want to stick out too much with a big wondering group…" She looked at Scarecrow and Toto, "you two come with me."

She, Scarecrow and Toto left traveling closer to the palace.

"I thought you said we should stay together?" Eamonn looked over to Jack who gave him a small apologetic smile.

XxX

Roquat was about to enter the throne room for a mundane meeting, when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as if he was avoiding walking into a wall.

His eyes widened and an almost childlike smile appeared under his beard. He turned to one of his workers standing by the door.

"Cancel the meeting." He said and turned back around. Roquat headed down the stairs leading to the prisons quickly finding Jane.

"What do you want?" She asked and he took her hand leading her to the wall with shackles and locked one of her wrist to a chain and she sat on the floor. Roquat grabbed a pillow from the bed and tossed it at her before leaving.

Roquat put on a coat and pulled the hood up and left the palace.

XxX

At every corner of the palace, a grey creature stood by keeping watch. It was a lot more secure than when the Wizard was in power.

Dorothy was actually starting to doubt herself. She looked at Scarecrow, his hand near the sword prepared for any attack. He looked up at the palace noticing some movement.

A man walked out of the door, the grey creatures moving out of his way. Scarecrow didn't recognize him, but he had a bad gut feeling and grabbed Dorothy's arm and pulled her away.

"What!?" Dorothy was surprised at Scarecrow's sudden contact and aggressive yank.

"Shhh," Scarecrow hushed her and continued to tugged her along. She pulled her arm out of his grip, but continued to let him lead the way.

When he turned a corner he bumped right into the man he was trying to avoid. Scarecrow cursed under his breath, and went to draw his weapon.

"That won't be necessary." The man said and snapped his fingers, making Scarecrow's arm twist behind his back. He squirmed in pain and stumbled backwards.

The man now got a better at Dorothy and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're the Beast Forever?" It wasn't what she was expecting, "You're just a man."

He didn't look to be insulted by her. He briefly looked to the Scarecrow who was rubbing his arm, "It's about time you brought her here." He looked back at Dorothy extending his hand to her, "My name is Roquat."

Dorothy didn't take his hand, "Where is my mother?"

Roquat lowered his hand with a barely visible smile hidden under his beard. "I knew you would want to see Jane. I will take you to her."

Dorothy's lips parted and she looked at Scarecrow who stood back to her side. He looked uneasy but made no protests against the offer.

XxX

Jane sat on the pillow and Leaned against the wall. When the cell door opened she was expecting Roquat and at least half a explanation for his strange behavior... instead she saw her daughter.

Dorothy was quick to kneel in front of Jane. She hesitated, but grabbed Jane's cold hands into her warm ones. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

Shaking her head Jane stuttered still in shock, "N-no, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you. I-" Dorothy raised her brown eyes to see Jane's blue, "You promised me answers."

"I know I did." Jane looked at the cell entrance noticing Roquat, Scarecrow and Toto.

Scarecrow looked sorry while Roquat looked on curiously, but took a step back to leave. "I'll allow you some privacy."

The door remained opened and Jane now understood the reason for the chain, so she wouldn't even think of running off.

"I don't know where to start?" Jane said getting a better hold of her daughter's left hand to trace the tattoo with her fingertips.

Dorothy leaned closer, "Frank told me some things, but he was a liar."

"He was," Jane agreed, "He eventually told me the whole story…truth can't stay hidden forever

"Start from the beginning." Dorothy encouraged Jane to tell the story.

OoO

"Frank... Frank…!" a weak voice called out.

Frank Morgan staggered to his feet looking around at his surroundings. A few feet away from him, lay one of the scientist he worked for.

"Roberto." Frank knelt beside the other man. Roberto was only half conscious, the wound to his head was still bleeding.

Dark eyes opened as much as they could to look at Frank, "Where are we?" He asked.

Frank looked around in confusion, "This isn't what I had in mind." He mumbled. "I don't know where we are."

Roberto tried to push himself up. "What you had in mind?" He couldn't keep his body upright and laid back down. "You did this." He accused.

"I only wanted to show you what I could do. That I'm smart and-"

"I have a headache." Roberto interrupted and didn't see Frank narrow his eyes at him in anger. "We'll talk about this when we find Jane and Karen."

Frank bit his lip. "Of course." He looked up noticing a strange rip in the sky. There was a stream nearby and what looked to be a opening in stone. He helped Roberto to his feet and let the injured man use him for support.

They entered the opening and as expected, inside was dark. They could make out a dying tree in the center.

Frank and Roberto had no choice but to step into the mud that went up to their knees. "I need to rest a moment." Roberto said.

Frank stopped still holding onto the scientist. "Where do you think Karen and Jane are?" Frank asked.

"I don't know." Roberto looked down at his ruined lab coat. "Hopefully not far. We need to find our way out of here... wherever it is that you sent us."

"I-" Frank stumbled over his words. He looked at Roberto who didn't look upset he was only in pain and worried about Jane and Karen. Frank Morgan didn't see it that way...to him, Roberto was blaming him, belittling him. "Stop that."

His head was spinning, "Stop what?" Roberto asked. Frank's grip on him tighten painfully around the scientist and he hissed, "Frank!"

Frank dragged Roberto to the tree noticing a gaping hole and he shoved him inside. "Frank stop!" Roberto begged, but Frank felt that it was too late to the back now.

Something wrapped around Roberto's body keeping him in place. "Frank we're friends! Help me please!"

Frank backed away finding a what looked like stairs leading up out of the dark place listening to Roberto's pleas, "Frank you can't leave me here! Frank!" His voice echoed bouncing off the walls.

XxX

Karen held onto her friend's shoulder as they walked through the deep snow. Jane shivered as a chilly gust of wind past them.

They heard someone coming their way and they looked up in panic. It was only Frank, staggering their way.

"Oh Frank, it's just you." Karen breathed placing a hand over her pounding heart.

Jane looked behind Frank. "Where's Roberto?"

Frank looked at the two women and swallowed nervously. "I sorry, I-I tried to save him…"

Karen and Jane's eyes swelled with tears. Karen pulled Jane a little closer as they cried.

Jane wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "We have to keep going." She was trying to be strong but her voice cracked.

"There is nothing down there." Frank said looking behind him. "We should go back up."

XxX

After Jane, Karen and Frank were found by the Munja'kins they were lead to their home, the Tribal Freelands.

They were all huddled in a tent when Ojo, one of the warriors who spoke English came in looking at Jane who called herself the leader.

"So, do I get to meet this witch?" Jane asked, feeling skeptical.

"Not yet." Ojo said, "She won't see you till after." He turned to leave.

"After?" Jane's blue eyes looked him over, "After what?"

"You do not know?" Ojo saw the confusion in her face and in the other two. He looked back at Jane, "You are with child."

XxX

Months later Jane gave birth to a baby girl. She called her Dorothy, it was a name that Roberto was always fond of.

Jane was lead to a road and that the Witch of the East would meet her. She didn't have to wait long.

"Interloper." A voice said behind her and Jane spun around and looked up to see a woman in a beautiful flowing red dress standing on a pile of stones.

The gazed from the other woman was intense, Jane felt she had to bow her head to avoid it. "Yes, my friends and I came here by accident...we just want to go home. That's all."

East looked at the redhead and raised her hand bearing the Ruby Gauntlets, Jane was suddenly lifted in mid air and she was face to face with the woman. Jane Andrews now didn't doubt that this woman was a witch.

"I am the Mistress of the Eastern Wood, the Most Merciful and Stern... nothing good ever comes to us when interlopers arrive. I want to kill you." The Witch said seeing the fear in Jane. "But I know you had a baby, and I will show mercy."

Jane was put back down. "You will send us home?"

"Yes." Mistress East said.

"Thank you." Jane let out a sigh of relief.

XxX

Jane and Karen felt betrayed. Not only was Frank refusing to leave, he admitted to being responsible for everything that happened.

Frank demanded to be taken to the center of the country, to Emerald City. He made Ojo and his wife, Nahara to come with them.

He met King Samuel Pastoria and his wife Queen Katherine Pastoria, promising to vanquish the evil that was upon them.

Jane and Karen were given their own rooms in the palace.

"Karen…" Jane called for her friend softly, "can you help me with Dorothy?"

Karen looked at Frank, he was arguing with Nahara through Ojo.

The scientist followed Jane carrying Dorothy into Jane's room, once inside Karen's gasped her mouth hung wide open.

"Jane," Karen whispered "What did you do to your room…?"

Jane almost smirked, "I've been working on a way to get us back home."

"A new vortex chamber." Karen said, "I'm guessing Frank doesn't know?"

"Of course not." Jane said taking Dorothy into her arms. "It's almost ready, we should be out of here in about a week."

XxX

The Beast Forever came as a massive flood. Frank claimed to be the one to save Emerald City by raising the Stone Giants, the Eternal Warriors.

Jane and Karen knew that it had to have been Nahara. Frank Morgan was a fraud, and if that wasn't bad enough, he had the King and Queen slaughtered...even their baby Princess. Frank now called himself the Wizard of Oz.

Jane felt awful, but she had just finished with her vortex chamber and had her own baby to protect. She called Karen into her 'room.'

"It's ready?" Karen asked.

"Yes." Jane handed Dorothy to Karen and kissed the each of the dots on her little hand.

Jane led Karen and baby Dorothy in the vortex, and she began to start it up. When it was just about ready, Frank came bursting in.

"No!" He yelled and the two women looked at him in surprise. Frank leaped forward, but Jane pushed one final button sending Karen and Dorothy far away from Oz.

Frank pulled Jane away from the machine. "What did you do!?" He spat.

"I sent them back to our world." She tried getting her arm out of his grip. This was not the timid man she use to work with, perhaps that man she worked with was a façade. "Just let me go, you can stay here just let me go!"

"No! You're not staying in Oz, but you're not going back to Kansas." Frank pulled Jane out of the room.

XxX

After banning magic in Oz and making a deal with the remaining Cardinal Witches, the Wizard sent the witches who refused to stop practicing magic into the Prison of the Abject, with the help of the Witch of the East. Nahara was one of them, mostly to keep her quiet. Ojo tried protesting of course, but she 'must be sacrificed' even Nahara agreed after the Wizard attacked her husband slashing him across the face.

Frank banished Jane out of Oz but not before telling her the awful truth of what happened to Roberto how he left him for dead, he had taken everything from her.

Jane didn't have to travel too far. She was just outside the flooded Kingdom of Ev where she met the kind but sad King August.

OoO

Dorothy did get some answers from the tale. She rubbed her eyes with her hands before asking one last question, "Why didn't you come with me, when you sent me back the second time... you said we'd go together."

"I know, but I wanted to protect you...I disabled the Vortex chamber to try to stop anyone else from coming after you... but in the end you still needed to come back." Jane lowered her head. "Dorothy you should know one more thing. Your father... the Beast Forever-"

"About the Beast Forever." Dorothy cut in, "Why does he want you?"

"As a man, the Beast Forever has your father's face."

Dorothy face fell, "What?"

"I think it may be why he wants me around, I don't even think he knows it." Jane looked back at Scarecrow now addressing both of them. "You have to get out of here."

The young woman then began to pull on the chain on her mother's wrist.

"Scarecrow please…" Jane begged, "Keep her safe."

Scarecrow grabbed Dorothy who tried getting out of his grip. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Jane before removing a struggling Dorothy Gale from the cell with Toto.

"Let me go! I can't leave her in there!" Dorothy shouted and Scarecrow stopped to try to calm her down.

"We can't do anything to help her now. I'm sorry Dorothy, but we are powerless against the Beast Forever-"

Scarecrow stopped seeing the Beast Forever himself walk up behind them. Even if he felt like he had no chance, he went for his sword.

Roquat shook his head, "I do not wish to fight you."

"Than what do you want!?" Dorothy summoned the Ruby Gauntlets.

"I'm going to let you go."

Both Dorothy and Scarecrow lowered their guard, even if it was a risky thing to do.

"Why?" Dorothy asked.

Roquat smiled, "Think of it as a thank you for setting me free."

The blood drained from Dorothy's face. Scarecrow just took this as an opportunity to get Dorothy to safety, she didn't try fighting back this time.

XxX

Around the marketplaces, the citizens in Emerald City recognized Eamonn as the murdered who was cast out of the city. They didn't say anything though, knew that it was pointless. His eyes kept following Maeve his wife and Indra his daughter as they shopped.

Jack walked a little bit ahead of the Lion. Doing his best to look like just an ordinary visitor to the massive city. Something glass crashed down in the distance, and before Jack could turn his head to look someone grabbed his arm tightly.

His fingers tightened around his axe, he thought he was being attacked, but when he looked he realized it was one of the helmet wearing slaves.

Jack lowered his weapon. The girl seemed frantic, but he couldn't hear anything she was trying to say. She used her hand that wasn't holding onto him for dear life, to point to him and herself.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Jack said as Eamonn got closer to try and help.

An angry growl was heard and a older man came their way, "Girl!" He grabbed her by the back of the neck, but she wouldn't let go of Jack till her fingers were peeled off him. "Not only did you drop expensive wine I just bought, you have to bother travelers to our city…"

"Please you don't have to hurt her," Jack was horrified by the treatment of these people.

The man almost laughed. "Don't worry about it, boy." He looked back at the girl his already dark eyes getting darker with something that scared Jack and Eamonn. "This one isn't even alive."

Jack froze still at those words and the man yanked the girl's arm to drag her away. Eamonn placed a hand on Jack's arm, "There was nothing you could have done." He said sadly.

"Not... alive?" Jack' eyes narrowed in pure anger, an unusual sight to see on his youthful face. He lifted his axe and went after them.

"Jack wait!" Eamonn followed.

The man pushed the girl into a new small building just outside the palace. It was empty with only one low horizontal pole filled with shackles. This was built with one purpose in mind.

The girl was forced to the ground and both her wrist were tied up to the pole.

"I want to hear you scream today." The man said taking off the helmet and Langwidere did just that. The man in his eagerness forgot to shut the door to the soundproof room.

Horrible screams could now be heard leading Jack and Eamonn straight to them.

Jack saw the building with the open door. The older man's back was in view as he raised his cane to continuously strike down on his screaming victim violently.

With his axe raised, he changed at the man and when he was closed enough, dug his axe into the man's back.

The older man gasped and the cane fell out of his hand before he too fell to the side. Jack wasn't done yet though, he raised his axe again at the man's neck, dark eyes going wide for the last time.

Jack swung down, it wasn't a very clean swing. Jack had to swing down a few times listening to the bones crunch and causing a lot of blood splatter till he decapitated the man.

Breathing heavily he looked at Langwidere as she shook and cried laying on the ground, some of the blood had hit her.

"Eamonn…" Jack turned around to face the Lion who was in shock. "Please help."

Eamonn walked inside finding keys on the floor by the body. He knelt down in front of the girl and tried to steady her hands as they were quivering so much the shackles kept clanking together.

"It's alright." Eamonn kept his voice soft. Once her hands were free, he sat her up removing his lion skin to wrap around her, "Shhh…" Eamonn hushed her gently trying to quiet her sobs.

When the lion skin was wrapped all around her, Jack lead the way out and they bumped into Dorothy and Scarecrow who looked stunned seeing Jack and his axe covered in blood and Eamonn carrying what looked to be a body in his lion's skin.

"What happened?" Dorothy asked her own ordeal forgotten, at least for now.

"We need to get out of here." Jack said.

XxX

Roquat visited his Jane again to unbind her hand so she could have some freedom to walk around the cell.

"I saw Dorothy on her way out, I let her go." He took hold of Jane's chin. "She'll come back eventually." he said watching the tears fall silently from Jane's eyes.

XxX

For once Jack was leading the way outside of the city, no longer heading south but east, looks like they were taking a detour.

Dorothy and Scarecrow walked on with cautious eyes. Eamonn carrying the girl could feel that she was still trembling.

"Jack," Eamonn called, "who is this girl?"

The Tin Man looked over his shoulder. "The Queen of Ev."

Dorothy and Scarecrow looked at each other and Eamonn looked down into his arms, everything including her face was still covered, but he held the young queen a little closer to himself to protect.


	7. Full Circle

By nightfall, Langwidere had fallen asleep in Eamonn's arms, and Dorothy could now see where Jack was leading them: the Town with No Name.

She could already make out the houses that were built into the stone. She looked to the hill where Mombi lived, and squinted her eyes at the chimney noticing smoke...

Jack lead them deeper into the town, and the hill was now out of their sight. He stood in front of a wide looking home that was also a business, and knocked loudly on the door.

A cursing woman in sleepwear was heard inside as she went to open the door. "Do you have any idea what time it is-" when she saw the young man with a blood stained axe, she took a step back with her hands over her heart. "Jack?"

"Mum, we need to rest here for a little while." He said looking behind him at four other people.

Jack's mother stepped aside her light eyes unblinking looking at her son. They all went inside, Dorothy, Scarecrow and Toto waited by the door with the hostess while Jack lead Eamonn up the stairs.

Jack found the room he was looking for and slowly opened it. "Just the way I left it…" he knelt down by the low leveled bed, pulling down the thick blankets. He turned back to Eamonn, "she can sleep in my old bed."

Eamonn gently laid Langwidere down and took back his lion's skin. Jack brought the blankets back up to her chin.

"Let's go back downstairs." Eamonn said and left the room.

Jack looked down and adjusted the blanket one last time before he met Eamonn outside and they both went down the stairs.

"How's the Queen?" Scarecrow asked.

Jack's mother looked stunned. "The Queen?"

"Resting," Eamonn said, "she must have been through a lot...we should all get some sleep."

Jack's mother silently returned to the master bedroom, probably half thinking that this was all a strange dream.

The guests used the couches for the night. As Dorothy laid down, she whispered softly to herself with a hand covering her face, "This is all my fault."

XxX

Once again, Nick walked into the bar with a limp. He saw Tip at the usual spot and he took his seat across from him.

"I already ordered us the ale." Tip didn't sound too happy.

Nick sighed, "it's not like I'm not trying."

"I know." Tip said as a waitress brought them two mugs of ale. "It's not just you. Being Queen is very stressful."

"I guess it would be…" Nick took his first sip, "but I can't imagine what it's like."

Tip smirked and lifted his pointerfinger in Nick's direction, "I can arrange something. I can give you some breasts, a nice dress and you can be Queen for a day."

"No thanks." Nick was quick to turn down that offer and they both got a laugh.

Nick and Tip tried to keep things simple as they drank. They decided to leave early, the day had been a long one and they needed the extra sleep.

The tall redhead walked slowly back to the inn with Tip right behind him. The boy trailing behind kept his eyes on the ground, till he stopped with a smile bending over to pick something up.

"Pumkinhead!" Tip called out.

Nick turned around only to find a stick flung at him. He caught it by a end and braced himself for a charging Tip carrying his own stick.

The two of them dueled as if the sticks were swords. Nobody else was roaming the road, so that made it easier for them.

Tip made a swing at Nick's head, but a sidestep from the tall young man and it was easily avoided and Nick was able to make a counterattack.

Nick knocked the stick out of Tip's hand, sending it flying to the side. He then poked Tip in the chest with a goofy smile.

Tip looked down at the stick aimed at him and looked up at Nick with a grin. "You are fast on your feet, you should use them more often when you fight."

Nick laughed and beamed with pride.

XxX

Early the next morning, Roquat was told of a discovery made outside the palace.

The sound of a woman weeping was the first thing he heard and when he reached his designation, he realized she was one of his workers.

"What happened?" Roquat asked.

The woman quickly wiped away her tears. "He's dead."

Roquat entered the small building seeing a decapitated body. This was the woman's husband, one of his workers and the girl he was supposed to be looking after was missing.

XxX

Langwidere woke up and turned on her back, instantly regretting it. She had been having a problem of pain with her back for some time now, only now it seemed almost unbearable. Maybe the earlier beating did some more damage.

Rolling on her stomach, Langwidere looked at her unfamiliar surroundings. There wasn't much to see though, just some cheap furniture and a couple of old toys scattered around the floor.

She decided it was time to get out of bed and figure out where she was exactly. Langwidere slipped out of the blankets, stepped on the cold floor and was met with more pain at the sudden movements and fell on her knees trying not to cry out by biting her knuckles.

Tears began to swell in her eyes and they quickly fell. Langwidere feeling a strange mixture of fear and anger; fear of not knowing where she was and what could happen to her and anger at herself for feeling this way... this weak.

Footsteps outside the room grabbed her attention. The door opened and a woman she never met stood in the doorway.

Langwidere tensed up and the woman held up both her hands showing that she had nothing on her and no ill intent.

"It's okay." The woman said "My name is Dorothy."

Dorothy slowly walked in the small room and Langwidere could now see another person at the door, a very familiar young man with messy brown hair and clear gray-blue eyes, Jack. He avoided looking directly at her though so she looked at Dorothy instead.

Kneeling down Dorothy kept her voice soft, "If you're hurt I can help, I'm a nurse."

Langwidere tilted her head, "a what?"

"Oh right…" Dorothy scratched her head. "I mean I'm a healer." She moved behind the blonde girl seeing the zipper and made sure it was okay with the Queen before grabbing it.

Langwidere crossed her arms around her chest making sure the dress wouldn't completely slip off. When Dorothy looked at her back she couldn't help but to pull back with a gasp.

Some of the skin had been torn in slashes revealing a mechanical spine and ribcage protecting a pair of working lungs.

The Queen looked over her shoulder seeing the wide shocked eyes of Dorothy. Perhaps Langwidere should have expected this, this was the normal reaction people had when freaks are finally exposed... maybe she was something worse than a freak. Langwidere sniffed and began to cry again.

She saw something moving in the corner of her eye quickly figuring out it was Jack who finally walked into the room. He knelt down in front of her and she looked to the side unable to meet his gaze.

Jack hesitated with his hands but raised them up to her face his fingers going behind her earlobes and pressed down.

Langwidere's eyes closed and her body went limp falling forward into Jack. He gently laid her down and observed her back briefly before standing to fetch his bag by the door.

Dorothy stood up still not over this. "She's a robot…"

Jack looked at her a little confused, "Jane used the word 'android.'"

"My mother knows about her?"

"Heh, your mother built her." Jack pulled out some equipment from the bag and went back to Langwidere kneeling back down.

Dorothy rubbed her temples, that was another story for another time. She knelt down too and wiped the tears away from the Queen's cheek. "You can fix her?"

Jack frowned and shook his head, "Not with what I have. The most I can do is cover her wounds up to make sure she's not exposed to the elements."

"I'll leave you alone to work." Dorothy looked at them one last time before leaving the room closing the door and headed back downstairs.

"Everything alright?" Scarecrow sounded concerned, not expecting her to be back so soon.

Dorothy grabbed her jacket. "Yeah, Jack's taking care of her…" she placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" Scarecrow asked with a tired sigh.

"I need air." She didn't want another argument, so she made a quick exit.

Dorothy walked a little down the dirt road, the town seemed to be quiet and at peace. That was strange considering that most of the other places in Oz were occupied.

She saw the hill again and this time noticed that the home on top of it no longer had thorns and twigs guarding it. She climbed up and stood in front of the entrance, and before she could knock the door swung open.

Mombi's gaze was intimidating but Dorothy stood her ground. The old woman crossed her arms, "You don't look surprised to see me alive." She said.

Dorothy repeated a phrase that she heard during her first trip to Oz, "Only a witch can kill a witch."

"Ah," Mombi's voice was soft but filled with malice, "so you have come to kill me?"

"I'm not a witch."

Mombi glared and her thin lips twitched, slowly she stepped to the side allowing Dorothy to come inside.

XxX

Jack descended down into the main room as quickly as he could and found both his parents waiting for him.

Their son had the eyes of the mother, and the rest of him was a strong resemblance of the father minus the thin mustache and goatee.

The woman looked like she was going to cry as she stepped forward with open arms, but Jack took a step back out of her reach.

His father sucked the inside of his cheek, "We know why you left, can we please talk?"

"I guess…" Jack Leaned on the wall.

"We're sorry, we know we put a lot of pressure on you-"

"And we shouldn't have." The man finished for his wife. "You were just a boy, and we were wrong to try to involve you-to use you to fix our problems."

"I'm not a boy anymore." Jack huffed and rubbed his eyes with his gloved hand. "I have to take care of things, I can't stay here."

He was interrupted when more footsteps came down the stairs. Langwidere paused and looked at Jack who gulped and looked to the floor.

She didn't try to start a conversation, she walked by him and his parents trying to pat down her messy hair. Jack frowned noticing the abnormal gait before she disappeared into the dining room.

"Looks like your queen friend is hungry." The woman said.

"Yeah…" Jack faced his parents again, "she is going to need some comfortable clothes. Think you can provide that?"

"Of course, son." She said and reached for his bent left arm, and right away knew something was different. She slowly pulled back. "Jack?"

He now looked ashamed, "I had a accident." Was all he said before walking away.

XxX

The inside of the witch's home looked the same from the last time Dorothy was here.

Mombi set down some fresh baked goods and a pot of tea on the table by her visitor's hands.

Dorothy looked at the food and drink and pulled her hands away letting them rest on her lap.

"It's not poison." Mombi said, pouring herself a small cup.

"I'm not very hungry." Dorothy lied.

The two of them remained silent as Mombi drank the first cup, her eyes watching Dorothy with untrusting eyes even as she sipped.

Dorothy knew she was a unwanted guest, there was bad history with this woman. It seems that the witches of Oz and Dorothy Gale were destined to be at odds…

"You know what's happening in Oz, don't you?" Dorothy asked being civil.

"The Beast Forever is in power, yes yes I know." Mombi filled her cup again. "One advantage of living in a town that is not on the map, you're not easy to find."

"Makes sense…" Dorothy noticed that Mombi's eyes were no longer on her, but instead fixed on the small breakfast. "But it's only a matter of time till he finds this place."

The old woman nodded her head and it seemed like she almost forgot Dorothy was there. "Where is Tip?" Mombi asked.

"Queen Ozma?" Dorothy said and Mombi spilled some tea nearly breaking the cup. "News doesn't travel fast here either."

"Where is she!?" The witch's voice was rising with panic.

"Safe." Dorothy said standing back up. "Ozma is with the other witches."

"Other witches...my sisters?"

"Yes," Dorothy decided to head to the door, she needed to get back to her group. "They are in a village up north…"

When Mombi made no more attempts of conversation, Dorothy left.

XxX

So far, Ozma was having a good day at the village. The training was going well and there wasn't any arguments between West and Glinda.

She spotted the North Witch in a small garden tending to roses. The Queen didn't have much one on one time with Glinda, she was one of the most standoffish person she had ever met.

"They are pretty." Ozma said looking at the roses.

Glinda paused and looked at Queen Ozma and bowed her Head slightly, "Thank you, my Queen." And she resumed caring for her plants.

Ozma always felt like Glinda didn't like her. That she was standing in the way of her plans. Maybe she was, after all Glinda looked ready to take the throne for herself before her sister told her the truth.

The Queen was about to turn and leave till Glinda stopped her, "Would you like to assist me?"

Ozma turned back to the Witch noticing her blue eyes peering into her own dark ones. "Excuse me?

The corners of Glinda's lips lifted into a very small smile. "I find working with flowers helps ease the mind." She handed Ozma a pair of clippers and guided her into cutting unwanted weeds and the frown came back to the North Witch's face.

XxX

After about an hour Jack's parents came back from the shop part of their home with a newly dressed Langwidere.

She wore dark brown trousers and a lighter shade of brown mid-calf boots. Her top was a blue large button blouse to match with a warm deep blue cloak. Langwidere looked extremely out of place, tugging at the clothes in some parts.

Dorothy's day had been mostly quiet since her encounter with the witch Mombi, and keeping to herself what she knew about how the Beast Forever was freed and the Queen of Ev's secret...

When Dorothy noticed Langwidere trying to push her blonde hair back out of her face, she decided to speak up, "I can braid your hair."

Langwidere looked her way and Dorothy sat up a little straighter allowing the Queen some room which she eventually took.

"Queen Langwidere, how did you end up in such a situation?" Eamonn asked Langwidere as Dorothy got a proper grip on her long hair.

At first it didn't look like she was going to give him an answer, but when she did speak there was no sense of authority in her voice, no eccentric queen that she was known to be. "My uncle sold me…"

"That's awful." Dorothy said parting the hair Read to start braiding it.

Langwidere half shrugged, "What did Jane use to say…?" She finally managed to meet Jack's eyes, "everything comes to a full circle."

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat.

Dorothy finished the braid and went to look out the window and narrowed her eyes leaning forward noticing Mombi with a pack starting to travel out of town heading North.

"We'll bring you back to Ev," Scarecrow said to Langwidere, "but we have to travel down south first."

XxX

Emerald City was full of activity today, after the discovery of the body. People, citizens and workers alike wondering who killed the man.

Nobody noticed women walking around the city with military uniforms


End file.
